GumLee from A to Z
by Jozefiend
Summary: 26 (mostly unrelated) oneshots focused on Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball going by letters of the Don't like, don't WIP Newest: Problem- This is what Bonnibeau, has become. He is delusional, insomniac, and perpetually sorry. He never really meant to say what he did, and he wishes he'd said what he didn't.
1. A

**-AN for Alphabet- Konnichiwa! Jozefiend here. I should have you know that I am quite terrified right now. This is the first time that I'm writing something that I'm going to add to in the future. I'm sure you know what alphabet fics are, but I'll briefly explain. Each oneshot, all varying in length significantly and most unrelated, have titles starting with different letters of the alphabet in the order that such letter appears in the alphabet. Also, I listen to music when I write, typically an album that I enjoy on repeat. I'll put that in the author's note each time. I think that's all I have to say all together. GumLee. If you don't like it, press the back button. No flames. **

**-AN for Apple- This was written to Dishwalla~Pet Your Friends. Please enjoy. This is my favourite GumLee that I've written so far… I won't be waiting for you at the bottom to beg for you to review, so I'll do that here. Please, please, please review! I love reviews. Please? **

**Apple**

The tree was smooth and hard against his back while he sat peacefully in the apple orchard of Prince Gumball's castle. Marshall wanted to go inside and talk to Gumball, but he realized that every time he tried to, bad things happened. He ended up unintentionally saying something rude or he broke something or he scared the jumpy prince or he stuttered or burped or _something. _

He examined the apples on the ground around him, looking for one the perfect shade of red. He didn't feel like getting up and floating to get one of the ones attached to the tree. He was just not in the mood. He was too busy. Thinking. As he usually was, he was thinking about the younger royal who was probably inside practicing how to walk with that stick up his conceited, pink, well-mannered ass.

He sighed and pulled his knees closer to himself. His hat and the tree above him were helping to block out the sun very nicely. They always did. Spending time in the orchard had become a habit. At least three days of the week he was in the orchard. It was cool there and it smelled pretty. It smelled like candy and apples. He liked the scent of candy. Gumball smelled like candy. Or maybe candy smelled like Gumball. When he smelled Gumball, he thought, "Gosh, Gumball smells pretty…" not, "Gumball smells like candy…", but when he smelled candy, he thought, "Oh my Glob, this candy smells like Gumbutt!" not, "Wow, this candy smells like candy!"

He poked an apple and watched it roll a couple of inches. With another sigh, he buried his face into his knees and wrapped his arms around them, making himself feel small. He listened contently to birds singing in the sky and in the trees and wind rustling the leaves and a couple of squirrels chatting.

"Does that one look alright to you?"

"Naw. I think_ that_ one looks ripe enough, though."

"It looks rotten."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

Marshall chuckled and shook his head slightly. _Squirrels. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em_. Animals were the only things sometimes that Marshall really liked to be around. It reminded him of being a kid. All the people now were different except for Gumball, Fionna, Ashley, and Fionna's friends underground, and even they weren't actually human (aside from Fionna who was constantly wearing that ridiculous bunny hat...) The animals, though, aside from the difference in vocal cords, were usually the same as they'd been when the world was sane. Sometimes, there were wrong things. Hug wolves certainly hadn't existed when Marshall was a child, but a walk through the woods now was like a walk through the woods then. A bored fox and goose chilling by a tree stump, maybe. A frog sitting on a mushroom asking for a password. A few squirrels talking about food. Maybe not _exactly_ the same, but similar.

He turned his head and glared at an apple that had just fallen beside his hand. He picked it up. It was a deep, deep shade of red and had a solid, completely non-rotten body. He sunk his fangs into it and stole the deep colour before removing his fangs and returning it to the ground. He turned to where he'd heard the squirrels from, ready to give them what was still a ripe, but not a _too _ripe, apple. They had left, though. Marshall pushed the apple with his hand and it rolled away, stopping with a thud. At the sound, Marshall looked up. The grey apple had run into a stupidly expensive shoe.

"Hello, Marshall Lee!" Gumball greeted with a smile and slight bow. Well, wasn't he chivalrous.

Marshall rolled his eyes and brought his hand back up onto his knee. "Hey, Gumball."

He saw the slight waver as Gumball cringed inwardly at the casualty in the greeting. He knew the prince wasn't very good at being casual. The vampire thought it was cute, though, that he tried for both Fionna and Marshall.

Gumball sighed and began to sway back and force slightly in the awkwardness. He cleared his throat and relaxed his shoulders which were always straight and tense in the manner of a royal. Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, he attempted to say something, but couldn't seem to find words.

"Do you want me to get out of your orchard or something?" Marshall asked. Gumball's face suddenly filled with worry and immediate denial.

"No! Of course not! It's just..." he shifted again and waved his hand in the air slightly as he looked for what he wanted to force out. "It's just- I have strawberries inside and I saw you out here sitting all alone while I was watering my flowerbed across the yard and I thought you might appreciate being able to come inside and partake."

Marshall smiled a little in hope and surprise. He hadn't expected the pink boy to kindly invite him in for some red. He felt the ghost of a blush dance across his cheeks and he grinned his fangy grin.

"Are you sure?" he chuckled. Gumball clasped his hands behind his back and gave an affirmative nod.

"Indubitably," he replied with his bright amethyst eyes. Marshall stood and pulled out the gloves hiding in his pocket before slipping them on. They reached above his elbow so that even if he held his arms out straight from his body, with help from the large brimmed sunhat they wouldn't get burned. The vampire released a breath, trying to breathe out all the wrong things he could say and all the nervousness in his tummy. Then, he walked to the prince who smiled at him warmly and began leading him away from his apple tree and to the castle's doors.

"Thanks," Marshall mumbled. Gumball nodded with an overly _happy_ smile.

"No prob, man."

Then, Marshall mentally facepalmed because of how bad at sounding hip Gumball was.


	2. B

**-AN- This is B! It's kind of weird and quite AU. Gumball has obviously known Marshall for a while, so he would know that he was the Vampire King, but in this he doesn't. This was swimming through my mind for a while and I wrote it down the other day hoping to use it for one of these oneshots. I was gonna make it longer and do the movie, but I decided against it. Red Hot Chili Peppers~Californication **

**Blindness**

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Prince Gumball," a blue woman greeted, taking my hand. I smiled.

"You, too, Ms. Abadeer. I've heard wonderful things about your ruling. Very serious," I responded, shaking her hand happily. I felt so honoured. She was Hana Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere. I'd met her once when I was much younger, but now I was old enough to understand what a big moment this was. She was one of the greatest rulers to ever live, completely immortal and fabulously evil.

"Would you like a cup of tea before we get started?" she asked. I nodded curtly and sat where she directed me to. Her home was gorgeous and I was so glad to have made the trip. Really, I disliked most of the people I'd ever met from the Nightosphere except Marshall Lee and her. _Oh! I should ask her if she knows Marshall... Then again, the Nightosphere is pretty big. Marshall's in the Nightosphere right now. He told me he was gonna be gone for a week or so because he was visiting his mother. I bet his mother is really nice. Well, maybe not nice, but at least likable. If she made Marshall. I do like Marshall... He's so unique and fun and humorous and, well, I guess I do find him attractive. Gumball, get out of your head! Drink your tea! _

"Thank you," I uttered as I took the teacup from Ms. Abadeer. She nodded and sat in the chair across from me.

"I suppose we should start talking about this treaty thing now," she sighed. I nodded and set the teacup into its dish on the table.

"The Nightosphere hasn't caused any trouble for the Candy Kingdom or Aaa for a couple hundred years, but people are still very frightened by the fact that we have not actually made peace," I explained, hoping she didn't feel threatened. She smiled and nodded.

"I understand completely, your highness. Do you have the paperwork?" she asked. I nodded and removed a manila folder from my satchel, holding it out for her. She opened it and looked over the papers quickly. She pulled a pen from the pocket of her suit jacket and signed quickly with a smile. I grinned in surprise. I hadn't expected this to go so easily. She smiled and handed it back to me before I returned it to my satchel. She sat back in her chair crossing her legs and sitting up straight. "So that's it?"

"Uhm, y-yes," I replied, standing. She held out her hand in a 'stop' kind of motion.

"You don't need to leave quite yet. You made the trip all the way out here. We might as well sit and chat for a bit," she promised. I smiled and sat back down.

"Thank you, Ms. Abadeer," I stuttered graciously. She nodded and eyed me over.

"You're allowed to call me Hana," she explained.

I agreed, "Then you can call me Gumball. There's no need for the title."

"How old are you, Gumball?" she inquired. I blinked._ What a strange question._

"Eighteen," I answered. She grinned and was obviously excited by my age.

"My son's biologically eighteen. He's really such a sweetie. I'm sure he'd adore you," she squeaked. My cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you to say," I muttered. She smiled.

"He really doesn't date the right kind of people. He always dates very rude immortal girls... Perhaps you'd like to see a movie or something with him while you're here. I'm sure he'd be much better company than myself," she explained. I inwardly cringed. _She's trying to set me up with a boy. _

"Well, blind dates are kind of terrifying, I think," I lied. I was pretty nervous about dating in general, really. Especially with an immortal boy who was related to Hana Abadeer.

She looked at me sceptically. "You're in the Nightosphere, sweetheart. I don't think you're worried about being terrified."

I chuckled nervously and gave a small nod.

"I would like to get a chance to tour the Nightosphere a bit before I go. It's part of the reason why I came instead of sending the papers through the mail," I admitted. She stood up abruptly, clapping her hands.

"Oh, this is so exciting! He's upstairs in the shower. I'll go knock and tell him to come down when he's done," she said, leaving through the large doorway to the staircase leading up.

I sat in the chair in silence, examining the wonderful knickknacks lining the shelves and sipping on my tea.

_I can't believe I'm going to go to a movie in the Nightosphere with a stranger. A boy stranger, nonetheless. I have nothing against homosexuality and it's not like I've never felt anything for boys before, but actually dating one is another thing entirely. The only boy I've ever felt anything, or really the only person I've ever had feelings for, has been Marshall Lee. But, of course, Marshall has women eating out the palm of his hand. He's a vampire, he's attractive, he's intelligent, he's exciting and he has a sense of humour. Of course women love him. He doesn't even like me._

"He'll be down in a second. He's very handsome and such a catch. He's been alive for so long, I can't believe he hasn't found someone to settle down with already," she said. I smiled politely and suppressed the urge to sigh. "Oh, here he is!"

I looked up to find a boy with a towel over his head as he rubbed vigorously at his hair. He had a great body, but unfortunately, it was very familiar greatness. He pulled the towel off his head and our eyes met. At the same time we said each other's names in a questioning start.

We stared at one another in shock for a minute before he looked at his mother.

"You're trying to make me go on a blind date with this dweeb?" he asked angrily. I hung my head and stood, heading for the door.

"It was lovely meeting you, Ms. Abadeer," I breathed. I walked outside and began to sprint down the path from the house. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I couldn't believe I was... Was I crying? I stopped at the bottom of the hill and something tried to nip at my leg. I shoved the little demon away with my foot. I would have found it really amusing and adorable if it weren't for my new mood. _"You're trying to make me go on a blind date with this dweeb?" Marshall had said. Is that really how he feels? I'm just a dweeb? A nerdy pink loser not worth his time? _

I sat on a rock nearby and reached down, petting the small ruddy brown creature that was rubbing against my leg.

"He hates me," I sobbed. I sat with one hand, running through the animal's fur and the other clutching my hair as I tried to think. _I don't want to be here. I should've just sent it through the mail and that never would have happened and I could have kept going on with my life thinking that I actually had a fraction of a chance with Marshall Lee._

"Gumball?"

I lifted my head and looked at Marshall Lee through blurry, tear-filled eyes. He floated close to me and sat beside me on the rock, placing and arm across my back.

"I'm sorry, Gumball. I- I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said that. You're not a dweeb and I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings," he whispered. He pressed himself against me, laying my head onto his shoulder and I swallowed back more tears. I didn't want him to think I cared. He sighed and pressed his mouth into my hair. "Talk to me, Gum."

I closed my eyes. _Marshall smells nice. I should've known that Hana is his mother. The house has the same scent that he always carries. It's an earthy smell with a hint of fire and wood and dryness. Can you smell dryness? I probably wouldn't think you could if I didn't know Marshall. He smells like the Nightosphere and I never even noticed. Like sandy winds and heat and oranges and reds and yellows. You can totally smell colours, right? I think so. I think I can smell colours when I'm with Marshall._

"Please talk to me..." he whispered again. _His voice is so different than what I'm used to. It sounds raspy and deep like usual, but gentler and pleading. He's pleading. He is pleading for me to talk to him, because he wants me to talk to him. His voice is so pretty. His voice makes me feel all these weird things in my stomach. His voice sends chills down my spine. When he sings, I became completely enraptured, when he yells, I feel guiltier than I've ever felt, and when he pleads, I just want to everything to make him happy, to make him satisfied._

"Gumball, I know you're thinking. I don't care what it is; just please say it out loud. I need you to talk to me," he begged.

I sighed and pressed the side of my face into his shoulder even further. "You smell like colours and your voice makes me feel funny."

His fingers ran along the back of my neck, barely touching me but petting me all the same.

"I think the same about you, but I don't think I ever could have said it so poetically," he agreed. I pulled away from him and looked down at the little creature at our feet. It was sitting now staring up at both of us expectantly. It was a bit like a dog and a cat and a mutant mixed together, but I guess that's just the magic of demon animals.

"What is that?" I sniffled. Marshall smiled and his hand found mine. I looked down briefly in surprise as he just very tenderly held my hand.

"It's a stray chupacabra. They're always hanging out in the Nightosphere and being cool. They suck blood. Pretty legit," he replied. I smiled revelling in the moment of holding hands with Marshall. His hand was really soft, especially for being over a thousand years old.

"I've read about those in mythological books. I didn't think they were real," I sighed. Marshall stood.

"Do you wanna go see a movie or get a bite to eat?" Marshall asked. I blushed and gave him a small nod.

"Do you promise I'm not a dweeb?" I asked. He kissed my cheek gently, taking me by surprise.

"I promise. You're not a dweeb."


	3. C

**-AN- This one is a bit not good. The next two, D and E, will be together. I'm updating every other day if I can. I hate Fionna. Writing with her so much was hell. I like Cake. I'm gonna make Cake pretty prominent later on somehow. And Peppermint Maid. Gorillaz~Plastic Beach (My favourite album of theirs) \m/**

**-I'm not posting D until ****_someone_**** reviews. I'm sad. I appreciate and thank you for the follows and favs I've gotten, but please review.-**

**Clarity **

Fionna sat on a tree stump deep in the Cotton Candy Forest waiting for her two best friends. Cake sat at her feet, grooming herself with care.

"Man, they're really taking a long time," Fionna noted. Cake looked up with a raised brow.

"Girl, you know how Marshall is. He's always gotta look like he crawled outta some erotic vampire story. I swear, that boy cares more about how he looks than Prince Gumball does," the gold and white cat replied. The blonde chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, I mean, at least it pays off," she mumbled. Cake stood up quickly.

"Fionna! You _know _that boy is nothin' but bad news!"

Fionna nodded, releasing a sigh.

"But he's just so _fun_..."

Cake opened her mouth to retort at the disgustingly drawn out word when laughter was heard in the woods as a pink boy, a black horse and a vampire emerged to the clearing.

Marshall and Gumball's hands disconnected and the action didn't go unnoticed by Cake, though she bit her tongue and stayed quiet. Fionna was a bit oblivious, just happy to see her two best bros. Gumball's cheeks lit up with a hot pink as his eyes caught Cakes watchful stare.

"Hello, Cake and Fionna! I apologise very much for our lateness. I'm sorry I haven't got an excuse to offer," he greeted apologetically. Cake eyed his dishevelled hair and slightly rumpled clothes. She knew he only didn't have an excuse because Marshall wouldn't allow him to use the one he did have. Marshall's outfit looked okay, but when it came to being around Fionna, he did always do his best to look great. He couldn't just be happy with the prince at his side; he needed the blonde adventuress, too. Gumball adored Marshall and it didn't take an extremely worldly cat to know so. She understood Fionna liked Marshall's badboy style, but there was just something _seamless _about the good little prince and the big bad king. Marshall smirked, giving the prince a side-ways glance and flipped his hair, making his bangs even wavier than they'd been.

"I made him fix my hair. He fucking _loves_ my hair," the vampire remarked. Gumball gasped and punched him on the arm, making Fionna giggle. Marshall smiled painfully and floated from beside Gumball to be near Fionna and Cake.

"Hey, Fi, Kitty," he greeted in his baritone voice. Fionna felt a blush dust her cheeks.

"Hey, dude," she replied, waving kind of lamely. Cake huffed and avoided eye contact as her tail swished back and forth across the forest floor.

"So, we're going on a picnic?" Marshall asked, floating on his bottom in the air as if were sitting and looking at Fionna expectantly. She smiled and nodded.

"You, me and Gumball. Cake wanted to go watch fireworks with Mo-Chro," the blonde heroine replied. On cue, Gumball gave a goodbye smile to his companion before the stallion flew off, picked up Cake and disappeared into the evening sky. Marshall shoved his hands into his pockets as Gumball and Fionna waved at Cake and Mo-Chro. "So, do you guys know of anywhere cool that we could sit and picnic at?"

Fionna picked up the basket as she spoke and stood looking between the two young adults. Marshall looked at Gumball for some kind of answer and the prince waved his hand in a 'go ahead' gesture knowing very well that Marshall knew Aaa like the back of his hand. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"I know some places, but they might be too hardcore for Gummy over there," he finally answered. Fionna hid a small smile. She kind of felt bad that the two were always off and on with their (what she saw as) friendship, but it, admittedly, could be entertaining sometimes when they fought.

"Let's just go," Gumball grumbled. Marshall smirked and began out of the forest, Fionna bounding after him and Gumball soon following with an obvious grimace on his mug.

Marshall led them out of the Candy Kingdom through a secret exit he knew of before the vampire began leading them up a very, very high hill that led through the woods. Fionna walked beside Marshall who was floating casually and admiring the darkening woods. Gumball, who was not nearly as used to physical activity, was lagging behind quite a bit, but listened intently to the human and demon-vampire as they talked.

"Hey, Marshall, are there any monsters in these woods?" Fionna asked as she sauntered beside the older. Marshall shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, there are monsters everywhere, but since we're in the woods and it's night-time, the chances of a wolf or a bear or something attacking are a little higher," he replied calmly. Gumball swallowed nervously and tried to close the gap slightly between him and the other two.

"Oh, that's nothing! This one time, me and Cake were fighting this group of Ice Queen's penguins that had gone all bonkers on us and..."

So began the stories...

Cake sat with her paw over Lord Monochromicorn's hoof as the pair sat in the field, watching sparks fill the sky.

"Hey, Baby? What are these fireworks for, anyway?" she asked.

He replied, by tapping his free hoof on the ground lazily. "I overheard some kids in the Candy Kingdom saying they were going to set them off about now. I guess they're only for fun."

Cake nodded, smiling contently.

"I hope Fionna doesn't try flirting with Marshall Lee," she worried aloud. The monochromicorn beside her blinked at her and tapped his foot on the ground.

"You know about he and the prince, right?"

She nodded.

"That's why I hope she doesn't flirt. He always goes along with it. I don't want Gumball to get hurt," she explained.

"It's surprising, really, that the prince is so enchanted by that hooligan," Mo-Chro tapped. Cake stretched her arm around him and slid closer.

"Aw, it's _ROMANTIC!" _she exclaimed excitedly.

"You always have been for the storybook love, haven't you?" he pondered. She laughed sweetly and scratched the back of his raven black neck.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Marshall lately?" she questioned. The monochromicorn raised a brow.

"Like he's," he paused in tapping, "coming around?"

Cake nodded and LM nodded.

"I suppose."

Gumball really did admire Fionna's bravery, but of all the things in the world, he did _not _want to hear tales about her battles. Gumball had always been kind of sensitive. More so than most people, Gumball was very afraid of the dark. More importantly, though, he was scared of what was in the dark. He was scared of bears and wolves and _somethings_.

And it _was _dark. The sky was still pinkish and orange in a few places, but with all the trees, there was so much of the sun and its light blocked out.

"Marshall?" Gumball half-whispered and half-pleaded. The vampire turned his head and looked back.

"Stop for a second, Fionna," he said. Oh, no. Gumball looked back and forth between the two nervously. He hadn't wanted Fionna's attention. He just wanted Marshall. "What's up, Gumwad?"

Gumball chuckled nervously and shrugged. "Oh, nothing..."

Marshall raised a brow, questioning the odd behaviour from the prince. He looked at the path ahead of them and then back at Gumball, waiting for the go ahead that they could continue.

"If you've got something to say, say it. Don't waste our time," he grumbled. Gumball lowered his head. _Our. 'Our _time' as in 'him and Fionna'. Was Gumball just some third wheel?

"I'm going home. You guys have fun," he breathed, turning away from his two best friends and beginning down the hill. Marshall sighed and looked at Fionna for guidance. Her cheeks were turning a little pink as she shrugged and began to turn for the path again, secretly happy that she was going to get to be alone with Marshall Lee. The vampire boy sighed and finally lowered to the ground, his converse shoes thudding against the woodland ground.

"I'm gonna go get 'im," he mumbled to Fionna before running down the hill after the pink boy. Fionna frowned and watched after as Marshall sprinted down toward Gumball and stopped him with a rough grasp of the arm. She listened intently to what they were saying, but couldn't hear anything.

"What the heck, wad?" growled Marshall Lee. Gumball frowned and looked at his feet.

"You guys don't want me around. You know you'll have more fun without me," he answered quietly. Marshall gripped Gumball's wrist tighter, making him squirm in pain.

"You _know _that's not true, Gumball. We both adore you," Marshall disagreed. "It would be pretty math if you'd just explain a little more clearly why you're not coming."

Gumball sighed. "I wanted to hold your hand."

Marshall smiled gently, his undead cheeks tinting a barely noticeable shade of pink.

"Why couldn't you've?"

"Fionna likes you and you like Fionna," Gumball replied in a much softer voice. Marshall grimaced. He hadn't meant to let off the impression that he liked Fionna. If he actually thought she liked him, he'd very calmly turn her down and hope her feelings didn't get hurt. He didn't think she did though. She'd always said she didn't after the bout of teasing at a party a few months before and then she beat him up and told him that if he ever faked his death again that she was going to shave his head when he was sleeping. She didn't like him. And he didn't like her. Sure, he teased her and maybe led her on a bit too much, but he really did have feelings for the prince in front of him.

"Both of those things aren't true," the vampire promised.

"Yes they are. I can tell. I'm sure she'd make you very happy. She's pretty," the pink boy replied. Marshall's smile fell. Marshall grabbed the back of Gumball's head and pulled his face closer, pressing their lips together. In the distance, Fionna gasped. For a full minute, the pair's lives were just blurs of tongues and lips and delicious, wet foreignism.

Fionna stood, staring in silent shock at her two male best friends swapping spit like a couple of teenagers, and she frowned. She thought about every time she'd seen them together, screaming at each other until one of them was in tears or insulting each other like 8 year olds. Then, she thought about sometimes. She thought about the times she and Cake had been passing by the Candy Kingdom yards to just check up on stuff only to see Marshall laying in the prince's lap or them talking softly in the shade. She thought about how whenever she knocked on Marshall Lee's door, there was never a response and she'd always assumed he was sleeping. She thought about the glances they shared like private jokes or the hands that always seemed to be close when they thought no one was looking. She thought about what it meant and how she was fifteen years old and had never been in a relationship before, but understood well enough that when two people tongues fought like _that, _it meant that they were battling something much bigger. She didn't want to be fluffy and girly and Cake-ish about it, but she was pretty sure, looking back and looking ahead and looking down the hill from her, that Marshall and Gumball were in lurve. Her cheeks were bright red, watching the two boys kiss so fervently. She'd never seen two boys kiss before. It was really... Kind of... Hmm...

She shifted on her feet and looked up at the sky. It was a mix of indigos and pinks and dark, dark blue. She wasn't really up for a trek through the woods in the dark. She wanted a nice night. Just to be peaceful. All the fighting was cool, but she wanted just a night where things were quiet and she could chomp on a sandwich with her two best guy friends in the world.

"Uhm, guys? Can we go before it gets completely dark?" Fionna called. Gumball's lips left Marshall's and he smiled embarrassedly.

"I don't know what you do to me, Marshall Lee," he whispered. "You just make me different."

Marshall gripped his hand.

"You're _way _too sentimental," he scoffed, pulling the younger boy up the hill to the young girl who was waiting so patiently for them.

Fionna didn't call them out for it and Marshall was very grateful. He'd been scared to tell people. Marshall Lee had been scared, but Gumball kind of helped him through things when life got tough. Maybe that was why he lurved him. Maybe it was just because Gumball was the first person that genuinely lurved him, too.

They got to the top and sat down on a large blanket and ate sandwiches and talked quietly. There was no shouting or insulting or anything. Nope. Fionna got a peaceful night away, Marshall got to look awesome, and, you know what?

Gumball got to hold Marshall's hand.

**-AN- The point of Fionna thinking, like, "It was really... Kind of... Hmm..." is because I was trying to hint that she thought it was really hot, but she didn't want to or know how to express it. **


	4. D

**-AN- I listened to Creep on a loop the entire time I wrote both parts. The lyrics belong to Radiohead. Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. I'd like to take this time to say that this is kind of mature, has unnecessary cussing because I find the word 'butt' too juvenile, is kind of angsty and will be distributed in two parts. E will be the completion of this oneshot. I'm sorry to do that, but it was getting to be two thousand words with no end in sight so I had to split it. I actually wrote this a while ago (or at least the first half) so it's kind of different. Dunno. **

**Also, these oneshots are probably going to go back and forth between two ideas 1] That Marshall left because of some serious Vampire King junk or 2] That Marshall and Gummy got into a fight and Marshall ran off. Number one is the idea for this one. Number two is going to show up a bit later, I think. Maybe with F and the ones related to F. As I mentioned before, they aren't all connected. They're supposed to be oneshots and I really intended for them all to be a lot fluffier than they're going to be. I've got a lot done. **

**-Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. I love you all. Keep that stuff up. I'm diggin' it.-**

**Droplet**

Prince Gumball sat on his bed in near silence. Only the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof and the balcony could be heard. He'd been trying to read, but even though his eyes flew over the words, his mind wandered elsewhere. He couldn't help it. He never could. Sometimes, he just thought of his old friend and his heart ached and wouldn't let him stray.

Marshall Lee hadn't shown his handsome grey face since Gumball was 15. It had been a total of three years and they'd been the longest years of Gumball's life. Marshall had been his best friend. He would fly Gumball around and take him to parties and teach him about life. Marshall knew a lot about life after 1,000 years. Gumball missed everything about the Vampire King. He longed for eccentric stories and silly, elaborate pranks and all the simple things like the soft smell of existence on his clothes or his fangy mischievous smile or the long, raven coloured locks that he'd push from his eyes in the most charming way. Gumball had known Marshall his entire life and when he disappeared, his heart shattered. He hadn't been the same since. He listened to what everyone told him and behaved and did as he should do. Without Marshall, there was just no reason to have fun.

Over the rain, Gumball heard soft music. Of course that reminded him of Marshall, too. Him and that stupid axe guitar! He'd play it if Gumball seemed sad and needed to be cheered up and he'd sing perfect little songs about killing and menacing. Marshall was a bad boy, but he was always good at heart, always looking out for his best friend, Gumball. The music, the gentle strumming of a guitar, drifted through the window. It made Gumball want to cry. Oh, how he missed his dumb friend. Why did Marshall have to leave? Why didn't he tell Gumball where he was going or if he'd be back? Gumball sometimes wondered silently if Marshall was dead or captured. Usually, those kinds of thoughts sent the pink boy into a fit of tears.

Gumball set his book on the end table and rolled onto his side, just listening to the music from outside. He wondered where it was coming from, but he wasn't really up for getting wet to go out and check. He wasn't really up for anything. He just kind of wanted to lay there and pout. After a few minutes, the strumming stopped and his disappointment with the day continued. He heard the soft click of his balcony door and shot upright. He looked over but found nothing except an open door. He sighed. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He got up and limped over to the door. His leg was really sore from an adventure with his best friend, Fionna, that afternoon. In fact, his whole body was sore. He shut the door and frowned as he went back to lie down. He faced away and closed his eyes, too tired to think.

The music started again, sounding so very familiar. Gumball shivered at the closeness of the music. The sound hugged him. But then, a sweet, melodic voice joined the guitar.

_When you were here before_

_I couldn't look you in the eye._

Gumball picked up his head and turn to look at the wet vampire boy.

_You're just like an angel;_

_your skin makes me cry._

He was perfect and everything Gumball remembered him being, as if a day hadn't gone by.

_You float like a feather_

_in a beautiful world._

His shiny, onyx hair fell in flawless wet strands around his beautiful, bruised blue face.

_I wish I was special._

_You're so fuckin' special._

His grey duffel bag hung from his long arm at the crook of his elbow and he paid no attention to its cumbersomeness as he played.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

Every inch of him dripped with rain leaving dirty puddle on the floor below him.

_What the hell am I doin' here?_

_I don't belong here._

"Marshall?" Gumball squeaked. Marshall let the last note he played carry and opened his demon eyes. He looked up at the pretty pink boy.

"Oh, hey, Gum-Gum," Marshall greeted as if he'd been unaware of the prince's presence. He smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Prince Gumball's heart stopped. He stared at the demon-vampire boy before him as a rage stronger than anything he'd ever felt bubbled up in his being. Every feeling of longing or sadness he'd had since the vampire had left instantly morphed into pure fury as Gumball balled his fists, launching himself at the unsuspecting 1,000 year old and planting powerful, pink blows to him. Marshall fell on the ground and unsuccessfully tried to catch Gumball's flying fists. Gumball kneed Marshall a few times before collapsing in a fit of heavy breathing and anger. He fell back onto his bottom and sat on the floor glaring at the king who sat in front of him. Marshall removed his guitar and duffel bag and gathered the smaller teen into his arms, pulling him against his earth-scented body. Gumball didn't lean into the touch despite his carnal desire to.

"Yes, I missed you, you big, stupid, vampire butt," Gumball finally replied into Marshall's chest. "And you smell wretched. And you're wet."

"Sorry. I haven't showered in, like, five months," Marshall chuckled. Gumball sat upright with a jolt

"Marshall Lee! Five months? That's horrible! Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so you can smell proper," he demanded. Marshall smiled. He allowed a quiet laugh of disbelief to escape him.

"You're all grown up now, Gumball," he said, sliding his blue grey fingers through the boy's mauve hair. He kissed his head above his ear. "You're all grown up."

He heard a tiny whimper and Gumball pulled his head away with his eyes shut tight in a cringing manner.

"Go be clean," he commanded. Marshall lifted Gumball onto the bed.

"Can I take a bath?" Marshall asked. "Instead of a shower?"

"Fine."

"Will you sit by the tub so we can talk?" Marshall asked. Gumball nodded. Marshall smiled and went to the gum boy's bathroom. He started running a bath and peeled off his grimy, wet clothes as Gumball searched for clothes for his old friend. Marshall slipped into the water and sighed as the steam rose around him. Gumball came in and set the clothes onto the edge of the sink. He sat on the floor beside the large hot tub-like bath.

"You've been gone for three years," Gumball stated softly

"I had things to tend to, Gum-Gum. If I could've stayed, I would've, but I really couldn't," Marshall assured him. Gumball nodded in understanding.

"Where did you go?" the prince asked. Marshall frowned.

"I can't tell," he admitted.

Gumball examined Marshall quickly. He had purple and yellow bruises covering his body, old and new, and gashes and scratches from his arms to his legs. He'd definitely been through the wringer.

Gumball grabbed the washcloth from the edge of the tub and reached into the water making the king freeze. Gumball wet the cloth and then reached up to clean the king. Marshall relaxed and closed his eyes as Gumball ran the cloth along his shoulders and down his back. Marshall released a gasp and his body arched, pulling away from Gumball as the boy slipped the cloth over a slash in the middle of his back. Gumball felt it with his fingers carefully, trying to feel exactly how serious it was.

"Marshall?" Gumball whispered.

"Hmm?" Marshall sighed.

"Stand up," Gumball commanded. Marshall snapped out of his comfortable trance and looked at the prince.

"Stand? _Up?_"Marshall asked, processing it. He blinked and then stood up from the underwater chair. His lower back was exposed to the air along with the crack of his ass. Gumball breathed out.

"Glob, Marshall," Gumball gasped. He touched the slash mark again and Marshall jumped a little. Gumball couldn't help but admire the vampire's fit, toned body. He'd grown up a lot since the last time he'd seen Marshall Lee. What had once been a silly schoolboy crush had obviously developed into something much more serious.

Gumball poured body wash (bubblegum scented, obvi) onto a washcloth and began to clean Marshall's long, blue back. Marshall stayed tense as he tried to keep himself from floating out of the water. Sweet Gob, Gumball's fingers made him feel heavenly.

"What did you do while you were gone?" Gumball asked as he pushed down on Marshall's shoulders to make him get back in the tub. He shook his head.

"I can't-"

"Marshall!" Gumball barked.

"I really can't, Bubba," Marshall swore.

"Well, tell me one thing," Gumball begged.

"One thing."

"You're not gonna leave again, right?" Gumball asked. A couple tears ran down his face. Marshall sighed and ran his cool, grey fingers along Gumball's cheek. Gumball's face got a little closer and their breath intertwined in the air between them.

"Gumball," Marshall whispered, "I don't know if I can promise you that."

"But, I want you for_ever_."

"Can we finish this conversation when I'm not naked?" Marshall asked. Gumball pulled his face from Marshall's and nodded before continuing to clean the older royal.

TBC on E


	5. E

**-AN- Part two to Droplet. This also counts as E. Yayy! I wrote this at the same time as I wrote D so the music is the same. \m/ I really like the title for this one. And I really like Gumball's name. A bunch. I'd also like to say, because you all have a right to know, that part one and part two were both written while I was exhausted. Weirdly enough, I adore my sentence structure when I'm exhausted. It always comes out so much better than from conscious me. Heart.**

**Also, I would like to ask a question and I would really, really appreciate an answer. What are your opinions on smut? I really, really think there's going to be some in the future (as in, I've already got a little written and I frickin love it!). Like, lemons, limes and stuff. I would really appreciate your thoughts on that. Some of the stories, I feel, are already borderline M, but not actually. Just review and tell me your thoughts please.**

**_-Review. Just do it.-_**

**Ever**

Gumball left the bathroom and went to sit on his bed, allowing Marshall to dress in private.

The tall, very, very attractive vampire floated from the bathroom wearing a baggy pair of pink sleep pants and a white tank top. His whole body was completely skronked up and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, but Gumball still thought he was gorgeous.

"Marshall, we need to talk about it now."

"It?" Marshall repeated in question as he floated to the bed and sat behind Gumball, putting his legs on either side of the royal and his stomach against the younger's back. Gumball was a bit speechless for a moment, feeling the other boy's crotch pressed so elegantly into his backside. The pink royal cleared his throat and pressed on, determined to not be deterred until he knew exactly what he had.

"Yes, it. We need to talk about you staying. I need you here. I don't want you to leave again. You're my best friend and sometimes... sometimes I feel like you're more than that. You can't leave me again. Ever."

Marshall sat thoughtfully for a minute while he ran his fingers along his friend's spine and examined his tiny, soft figure. There were many things about what the prince said that he wanted to mutilate with overexamination, but he didn't want to make Gumball feel awkward by calling out his feelings. He loved Gumball with every ounce of his being and he'd never met anyone that gave him such a strong desire to our out his soul from beginning to end and tell every secret and every wish and every feeling and emotion and story that he was capable of telling.

But, he was Marshall Lee and Marshall Lee was an Abadeer and Abadeers were far too smooth to just jump on every detail of a sentence and pour out their soul at the most insignificant of hints.

"Ever is a very big word, Bonni," he finally said.

Gumball turned sharply and glared at Marshall, taking the vampire off-guard.

"You know I hate when you call me that," I growled. Marshall pulled back a little, placing his hands on the bed behind him and leaning on them, before giving the prince his signature smirk.

"So sorry."

Gumball turned back to facing away from Marshall who returned to being pressed against the smaller teenager. Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist and the pink boy leaned into him.

"I'm so sleepy, Marshall Lee. Please stay forever."

Marshall laughed and nuzzled at the crook of Gumball's neck.

"Ever is still a _very big word_, Bonnibeau," he responded. Gumball shrugged.

"And it's how long I want you."

Marshall breathed out sharply. It was such a metaphorical blow of cuteness he wasn't even sure if he was capable of answering.

Gumball whimpered, "Wha-at?"

Marshall chuckled incredulously and swept Gumball up bridal style before floating backwards and placing him on the bed and pulling the covers from beneath him to cover him. Gumball grasped onto Marshall's tank top and pulled him onto the bed beside him.

"Promise me you'll stay forever."

"Gummy, no."

Marshall floated away from the bed to turn out the light.

"Marshall," Gumball pleaded, worried that the trip away form the bed was permanent. "Come ba-ack."

Marshall rolled his eyes and slid under the covers with his friend, putting an arm across Gumballs shoulders. The younger reciprocated and scooted closer, cuddling into Marshall.

"You can't *yawn* leave me again, Marshy. Please promise to stay forever. I wanna sleep."

Marshall grimaced. He was really tired, too. It was the first time he'd been in a warm, safe bed with someone he wanted to be with for three whole years. On top of it all, he was clean. And the room smelled sweet and his bed companion smelled like bubblegum. His eyelids began to droop and he suppressed a yawn.

"Ever?" Marshall clarified. Gumball nodded into his shoulder. Marshall thought about it for another second before giving in, "I guess that's not so bad. I'll stay forever."

Gumball lifted himself off the bed slightly and crashed his lips into Marshall's. The vampire moved the small prince so that he lay on top of him as their lips pressed together gently. Gumball opened his mouth at the prodding received by Marshall's tongue and the built-up passion of three long, horrible, painful, empty, lonely years was released. Both of their mouths opened and their tongues touched lightly, just testing to see if it was safe.

It absolutely was.

**It absolutely freaking was. Yes. That's the best ending that I've ever done. I was yawning a lot while I wrote so I wanted them to yawn. Naturally, when I'm tired, my characters are forced to be tired to. I did another one when I was mad. Gumball was completely bonkers****_ and_**** he was mad, but not really mad. Just... I dunno. It's L. You'll have to wait a bit.**

**Also, when I write hyphens in words like wha-at or ba-ack, it's because the character is whining the word and drawing out the syllable. There's a hot guy at my school that whines (and I lurve him so much) and it's really cute. Pervy but true...**


	6. F

**-AN- Teen!Gumball angsty fluff. Yeah. Angsty fluff. I accidently made Gumball really seductive. And they're both a bit out of character. Everclear~Sparkle and Fade (the greatest album by anybody ever and I got it for 2.99$ at FYE. We live in a sick world, ladies and gents). The lyrics are from You Make Me Feel Like a Whore and are property of Everclear. **

**-Review. And answer my question. I asked a question. Did anyone even notice? I did. I asked a question. And it was ignored. Please answer my question. Opinions on smut in these oneshots? Review.-**

**Flannel**

"Marshall?" a soft, sweet voice squeaked. The Vampire King looked down into the amethyst eyes of his best and only friend, Bonnibeau. Bonnibeau was roughly 5' 1" and he was very young-looking for his age of fifteen. His dark pink hair was smooth and round in a sort of bowl hair cut and bangs swept over his forehead.

"Yeh?" he replied carelessly. Bonnibeau squeezed Marshall's hand that he was holding.

"It's cold," he complained sadly. Marshall frowned and glanced around. He'd taken Bonnibeau to see a movie and they'd been walking home on a cool, dark autumn night when it started to pour down rain. Marshall didn't really mind temperatures too much. He didn't typically feel a lot of things period. It didn't even occur to him until now that his little prince might be freezing.

Spotting an abandoned building, Marshall pulled on the boy's hand and took him though the partially open door of the building. Inside was dusty, but dry and slightly warmer than the outside. Bonnibeau and Marshall sat on crate opposite each other and the younger boy's body quaked furiously.

"Um so cold, Marshy," he whimpered. Marshall removed the satchel he had on from around his neck, setting it on the concrete beside his seat. He reached forward and slid his fingers under the bottom of the younger's long-sleeved t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. He set it on a nearby crate and opened his bag.

"Take off your jeans, too. You won't be able to get warm until you've got dry clothes on," Marshall said. Bonnibeau kicked off his tennis shoes and stood up, unbuttoning his jeans as his cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Marshy?"

"I'm not looking, Bonni, I promise," the vampire replied as he dug through his bag. Bonnibeau let his jeans drop and stepped out of them, returning his bottom to the crate behind him. Marshall spotted the grey flannel lying on his bed and reached through the portal at the bottom of his bag to grab it. He pulled it out and handed it to Bonnibeau.

The younger took it quickly and slid his arms into the warm, safe sleeves. He unrolled them and smoothed them down, as Marshall had taken it off with them rolled up, and buttoned the cuffs. The sleeves were a little too long for his arms and it hung off his figure loosely. He frowned at Marshall who was looking at him with a small smile.

"You look cute. Don't get all self-conscious," Marshall assured him. Bonnibeau's frown fell and he stood, letting the flannel fall to his mid-thigh.

"It's kinda long on me," he grumbled with a fake pout. His eyes flicked up to meet Marshall's. "You're not that big. Why'sis?"

Marshall rolled his eyes and continued searching the bedroom for something near the portal that he could get the prince to cover his lower half with.

"Because it's comfortable," he replied. Bonnibeau nodded and sat back down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his back against a pile of crate behind him.

"Marshall?" he questioned. The vampire replied with an absent-minded 'hmm'. "Could you get a blanket from your bed?"

Marshall paused, surprised he hadn't thought of that and leaned into the deep satchel, stretching his arm to grasp the throw on his bed. He pulled it out and Bonnibeau grabbed it quickly. The prince set it aside before moving crates around and making a makeshift couch. He stood in front of Marshall and looked down expectantly at him as the vampire finally decided to end his search for a pair of pants for the boy. He looked up at Bonnibeau and raised a brow.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The younger teen nodded.

"Get undressed, Marshall Lee," he commanded. Marshall's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not cold," he responded. Bonnibeau's eyebrows furrowed in a frustrated, nearly angry way.

"But I want to cuddle with you, Marshall Lee," he growled. Marshall shook his head and it hung slightly.

"Bonnibeau, you're only fifteen," he sighed.

"And you're only nine-hundred ninety-seven, or eighteen, depending on who's asking. What's your point? I didn't ask you to fuck me up the wall! I want to cuddle! I'm cold," Bonnibeau yelled. Marshall closed his eyes, trying to push at the anger bubbling in his chest.

"No. We're not cuddling. I'm not undressing," he grumbled. Bonnibeau stomped his foot.

"We've cuddled before and you've never seemed to have an issue," the pink boy argued. Marshall glared at him.

"But we were both wearing clothes," he countered. Bonnibeau balled his fists.

"Marshall, please!" he screamed, stomping his foot again and adding an octave to his voice. Marshall ground his teeth together. He hated the prince's tantrums. He really wished the boy would just grow up. Sure, Marshall wasn't exactly mature, but he didn't go kicking and screaming when he didn't get his way. And this... this was something he could not change his mind about. He didn't know what something like cuddling half-naked could drive him to do. Simply the words 'fuck me up a wall' exiting the pink teen's mouth had made a hurricane of emotions pummel Marshall's windpipe. He was undoubtedly in love with Bonnibeau. He'd known him for 10 years, over half the younger boy's life, and he'd fallen so slowly that he'd only just realised recently that he was in love with him. He had to resist. He had to, or else he might end up doing something _wrong_ to his prince.

"Bonnibeau, please don't try to make me," the vampire pleaded quietly. The look in Bonnibeau's face shifted from anger to surprise to sadness.

"I'm sorry, Mar-Mar," he whimpered. He turned, and wrapped the throw around himself like a cape before lying on his side, curling up in a ball, and facing away from the older boy. Marshall stared and bit down on his lip absent-mindedly, chewing at the raw flesh there. Bonnibeau lay still for a while and Marshall assumed that he'd fallen asleep. The vampire closed his satchel and put it back on the floor with a sigh before standing and floating around the warehouse for a little bit, looking at the bland piles of crates with bored disinterest and trying to keep his mind from going ballistic. He hated himself, really. There were so many sick, perverted things swirling about in his mind that he wished he could turn off.

After about ten minutes of floating around and feeling weird, Marshall returned to his young prince's side. He sat and stared at the boy's back, knowing damn well that if he wanted to, he could take the kid right there and there would barely be a fight. He did want to. So badly. He was Marshall Lee Abadeer. Why couldn't he? Was it because he'd feel guilty? Because he actually cared about the pink life form before him? What was wrong with him?

Rain hit the roof loudly. The light rain had turned to a very heavy downpour.

Marshall closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. He wasn't supposed to be emotionally attached to anything or anyone. Why did he have to be in love with the prince? It couldn't just be an attraction he actually had to have feelings for the little brat?

"Marshall Lee?" a voice finally requested. Marshall's head shot up to find that Bonnibeau was now staring at him. He had such big, round purple eyes, so sparkly and innocent and cute.

"Hm?"

"Sing for me?" the younger boy asked. Marshall smiled and grabbed his satchel from the floor before removing his guitar from where it was leaning against the nightstand. He pulled it out of the bag and lifted it onto his lap, gently plucking the strings to create soft, melodic sounds.

"What do you want me to sing?" Marshall questioned. The young teen snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes before giving the older boy a shrug. Marshall smirked and began to play with direction.

_I take your word like it was gospel_

_I'm so eager to please_

_Yeah, I like it when you talk to me_

_It feels so good inside your shadow _

_It's the place I need to be'_

_Yeah, you know I need to climb you like a tree_

_There is this place inside_

_Where all the good things die_

_Sometimes I feel like a whore_

_Sometimes I feel like a whore_

"Marshall," a soft, sweet voice interrupted. The Vampire King looked up into the amethyst eyes of his best and only friend, Bonnibeau.

"Yeh?" he replied carelessly.

"You're my world. You know that, don't you?" the younger boy asked. Marshall set down his guitar and smiled.

"Yes, Bonni, I know."

"Please? I'm cold still."

Marshall sighed and pulled his grey t-shirt over his head. Marshall let his jeans drop to the floor and he floated to lay behind Bonnibeau, lifting the throw to climb underneath it, and wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. He ignored the want, the need pounding against the barriers of his will. He nestled his nose into Bonnibeau's hair and the teen sighed contently before falling asleep.

It had been almost four years ago, now, Gumball thought. He missed being young and free. He missed the time he spent with Marshall when he was young. Most reminders were gone now. He had a black t-shirt in his closet that Marshall had got for him when they'd gone to a concert for the prince's twelfth birthday. He had small knickknacks on shelves in his room containing things from various trips that Marshall had gone on. He had his diary that was full of stuff from when he was younger. Nothing was as important to him as this flannel.

It was stained now, with various light pink splotches from Gumball's late night sessions with it. The fabric was worn and to most it would smell quite unpleasant. It hadn't been washed once in the four years the prince had had it. If anyone else saw it, they'd throw it away without thought, thinking it a useless, worn scrap of fabric, but to Gumball, it was all he had left of his teenage life.

Marshall would never be his, he'd decided. Marshall would never love him.

So, Gumball loved his flannel and dreamed of the day that the flannel came with a vampire teen inside who could fuck him up a wall.

**, The end was supposed to be a lot more sentimental than it seems. I'm emotionally challenged sometimes. Answer my question. *pweeze***


	7. G

**-AN- This is kind of late. I couldn't post yesterday. Sorry. But here it is. I like it, I believe. It's 99 degrees in my home and I wish I would die in ice... Lolz. I used the word dweeb in this again. I love that word... Trio~Da Da Da **

**-Review, please?-**

**Gaffe**

Gumball nervously swung open the door of the bar and stepped inside immediately being greeted by smoke and dim lighting and the scent of beer and cigarettes. He shut the door behind himself and tried to very quietly walk to the bar without drawing any attention to himself. The bar was mostly empty besides the two women tending on either ends and a few flirty marauders. He took a seat at an empty stool, timidly looking up at the bar maid.

"Hey. What can I get for you, sweetie?" she greeted in a calm, smooth voice.. She was a tall, thin bear with short brown hair and bloodshot black eyes. She wore a dark blue skirt with a yellow button up top covered by a light green sweater. Her hat was a slightly darker green and wrapped with a red ribbon.

"Can I have a soda, please?" he requested. She smiled.

"Is a coke okay?" she inquired, removing a glass from a shelf and pouring in from a tall brown bottle. He nodded as she set it in front of him and took a sip. "You're either not from around here or you've never been to this inn."

"Both, I suppose," he supplied. "I'm looking for a friend here. I don't live, too, too far but it took some travelling. I thought maybe he'd be here. I've heard him talk about this place."

"Is he a regular?" she questioned, leaning on the bar. He sighed and looked down into his drink with a furrowed brow.

"I think. His name is Marshall."

Somewhere a glass fell and shattered and Gumball looked up to see the other bar tender looking at him like he was crazy with wide eyes.

"You mean Marshall_ Lee_?" she asked, floating over. Gumball blinked in surprise. Floating?

"Yes," he replied. "Do you know of his location?"

She balled her fists and bared her teeth. She was skinny with grey skin and long white hair, one piece hanging down in the middle of her forehead and pointed ears protruding from the sides. She wore a black shirt with a yellow belt and a matching black skirt. He'd never seen her before, but it was clear that she knew Marshall Lee.

"Who's asking, Pinky?" she growled. Gumball raised a brow. He didn't appreciate that tone.

"I'm a friend of his," he grumbled. The girl scoffed

"Are you the dweeb he got in a fight with?" she asked. Gumball frowned.

"I am that dweeb," he replied emotionlessly.

"Yeah, Marshall texted me and said he was gonna come to the bar for a few drinks. Said some loser pissed him off. Somethin' 'bout a pink dweeb, bla, bla. Figured that was you," she grumbled with a smirk. He balled his fists.

"And _who _exactly are_ you?" _he growled. She rolled her eyes and her head lolled to the side slightly.

"I'm _Ashley_.Marshall and I are kind of an item, ya know?"she replied, twirling her hair in her fingers. Gumball resisted the urge to punch her in the face. She was a lady and he was a prince. He needed to behave. He really didn't understand why he found this girl so infuriating. Sure, she was annoying, but usually his tolerance was a little higher. He'd spent days at a time with Marshall and Fionna, the two most annoying people he knew, with only Cake to keep him sane on their various adventures. How could Marshall be dating this... thing?

"You know what, Ashley? I think it's time for you to go back to your side," the other girl butted in. She shoved the immortal girl to the other end of the bar and returned with a calm smile. "She and Marsh _used_ to date. He comes about almost every night when he has nothing better to do or if he's had an upsetting day. Every bartender knows him, some better than others. I'd even consider him and me friends at times. If he's upset, he'll show up. That help, hon?"

Gumball smiled and allowed a slight nod. Really, he was so relieved that Marshall wasn't taken. By that woman. He held out his hand, offering it for a shake.

"I'm Gumball," he announced. She took the hand and shook it with a nod.

"Patricia," she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Patricia."

Their hands disconnected and she leaned on the bar once more.

"Why'd you two get in a fight?" she asked. Gumball frowned and lowered his head, staring down into his drink again. His hood was still pulled up on his head, trying to keep any of the customers from recognising him as the prince.

"I was an ass. I said horrible things and I just... I was an ass," the pink teenager explained. Patricia nodded sympathetically.

"Well, sometimes with Marshall people can't help themselves. He just pushes people sometimes and then he's so sensitive when they react how they rightfully should," she sighed. Gumball ran a hand through his hair in frustration at himself and groaned closing his eyes as he swam about in his ocean of shame.

"But, _I know... _I know he's really a sensitive guy and I know he doesn't mean to be annoying, but I still flipped out like that," he whispered. She placed her paw on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Honey, everyone makes mistakes," she promised. The pink boy sniffled.

"Keep a secret?" he asked softly. She nodded. "I'm the prince of the Candy Kingdom. I'm not supposed to ever make mistakes. Even if they're just emotional, friend-related ones. I'm supposed to be well-versed and quiet. I'm not supposed to just _flip out_."

She sighed and shook her head, her eyes closing and her smile turning to a saddened half-smile. It was heartbreaking that this guy thought he wasn't allowed to make mistakes just because he was a royal.

"Listen to me," she commanded. He looked up at her fixedly. "You can make mistakes. You're _supposed _to make mistakes. Everyone makes them and learns from them. He'll forgive you and you'll learn that you need to be careful with him. He's a good kid. He just- He'll understand that you're sorry."

A small smile broke thorough Gumball's poignant features and he nodded.

"Thank you, Patricia. I- I needed that," he admitted. She added more coke to his drink and made his way over to a marauder's empty beer, refilling it.

The entrance of the bar slammed open behind Gumball and he turned his head slightly, finding a plaid clad vampire floating toward the bar. He turned it back quickly, hoping Marshall didn't see him.

Marshall sat in the chair beside Gumball and looked up at the bear bartender.

"Pat. Shot."

Patricia grabbed a shot glass and poured out the strong alcohol.

"I heard you and a friend of yours got into a little argument. What's that all about?" she asked, setting the glass in front of him. He ignored her and turned his fury filled eyes to the grey female at the other end of the bar, topping off a barbaric man's beer.

"Hey, Ashley! Just because I text you something doesn't mean you tell everyone," he yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to the-"

Patricia stopped her with a solid glare and Ashley rolled her eyes, completely her sentence with a bored 'whatever'.

Marshall growled and tipped back his head, swallowing the burning whiskey. He put it back on the counter and pushed it toward Patricia. Gumball watched carefully. Marshall was too angry to notice there was even anyone beside him.

"More."

Patricia crossed her arms. "Talk to me first. What happened?"

Marshall glowered. He knew she couldn't do that. He knew that if he pointed out that she didn't have that power that he'd get another shot and be happy with it, but he needed to talk.

"There's this boy..." Patricia's steely gaze softened and her arms uncrossed and she turned to grab the bottle, refilling his glass.

"Okay? And you two fought?" she prompted. He sighed, running his finger around the rim of the glass in thought.

"Yeah. He was doing something important and- He's a prince, ya see? He rules the Candy Kingdom. And he's _always _busy!" Marshall continued. "When I try to hang out with him when he's working he always says the same thing. 'Marshall Lee, you know I'm far too occupied for your ridiculous trivialities.' I don't even know what that means! I've been alive for a thousand years, I don't know that word! And _today_," Marshall stopped again, obviously in pain from thinking about their fight. Gumball felt tears pricking his eyes at Marshall's emotional behaviour. He couldn't believe Marshall cared that much to be around him. "_Today_, he said that I didn't understand because I was too immature and irresponsible and that that was why I couldn't just rule the Nightosphere like my mum wants me to. He said that he thinks I don't care 'bout anything and that he just wishes I'd leave him alone forever. Things used to be different, Pat. He used to always want me near him. He used to- He used to love me..."

Patricia looked at Gumball with raised brows as Marshall looked down at the bar to hide his face. Gumball bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to cry.

"I still love you," he cried softly his voice crackly and raw. Marshall looked up to meet his eyes with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry I don't make time for you like I should, Marshall, and I'm sorry I called you irresponsible and immature and I'm sorry I used a word you didn't know and I- I _do_ want you near me! I'm so sorry, Marshall. I shouldn't have made you think those things or said any of the things I said."

Marshall looked away and his shoulders fell.

"Why are you even here?" he grumbled irritably.

"Because I thought you would be."

Marshall looked up again and furrowed his brow.

"You came looking for me then? You thought you could just take back all that awful junk you said?" he snarled. Gumball hung his head, ashamed, and nodded. Marshall picked up his shot glass and swallowed the heavy liquid. Marshall's hand found his and their fingers laced together. Gumball looked up at Marshall, tears finally spilling down his face. "I guess you thought right."

Gumball searched for breath and words, both of which he was at a loss for. "Marshall, I-"

His words were suddenly stopped by a very warm, soft obstruction. Marshall's lips pressed softly against his before catching the prince's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He let go, grazing it gently with his teeth before catching the top one in the same manner and then returning to the kiss. Gumball parted his lips, letting Marshall's tongue slip inside gently and swirling with his. Marshall tasted like whiskey and Gumball tasted like sugar and Coke. Both of them appreciated the taste of something that they weren't often acquainted with. Marshall's arms slid around Gumball's neck and Gumball placed his hands on the vampire's smooth, toned hips. Marshall pulled away and their foreheads laid against each other as their eyes stayed locked as well.

"I forgive you," Marshall swore. Gumball smiled and his bright red cheeks turned even redder.

"Can we go now? It smells like smoke in here," Gumball begged. Marshal smiled and nodded. The two stood and Patricia looked at them with a grin as Ashley stood at the other side, glaring angrily. If looks could kill, Marshall and Gumball would be 6 feet under, without a doubt. Gumball removed the wallet from his pocket, fingering through for cash and Patricia shook her head.

"It's on the house, Pinky," she said softly, removing the empty shot glass and the full coke glass from the bar. Gumball smiled thankfully, Marshall Lee hanging from his arm, and turned for the door before stopping.

"Hey," he said to Patricia, who stood turned away. The bear looked at him with a slight turn of her head, still facing away.

"Hey?"

"You're Party Pat, aren't you?" he asked quietly. She smirked and her head returned to focusing on what she was doing, nodding.

"That's what they call me sometimes."

Gumball stood with a smile that he couldn't seem to wipe away as Marshall tugged at his arm childishly. "Thank you, Party Pat."

On that note, Marshall successfully tugged the pink boy from the bar and pulled him up into the night sky. Gumball looked down fearlessly and continued smiling as he watched the small bar disappear from sight.

**Fun, fun, fun. That kiss had kind of a uke Marshall going on. Usually Gumball puts his arms around Marshall's neck when they kiss and shtuff. I don't know why he didn't in this. I was in a mood.**


	8. H

**Were things the way they should be, this would be K and not H. But, I haven't uploaded for almost an entire week and I'm quite sorry. I finally got something. Tada.**

**This is set... in a weird time period. This is a Great Mushroom War AU. This is not something I actually care for, but this idea wouldn't leave my noggin. I hope it kind of makes sense with what I give you. I hope.**

**I want to say, ****_Simon and Marcy_**** was probably saddest episode of Adventure Time ever, besides ****_I Remember You,_**** and Princess Cookie (definitely, in my opinion, one of the most sad episodes ever). I watched it when it got leaked on YouTube because I am a horrible, horrible person and I couldn't resist and I was crying both times by the time Simon was singing Where Everybody Knows Your Name the second time. I was really proud (as I'm editing) to find that even at 4 in the morning when my mind had been mostly lost and only my fingers were still managing to function, I still got all the words right without using my phone. I was so proud whenever Simon sang that song and I ****_actually knew it. _****It wasn't just some obscure song. And it made sense. And that episode was really, unbelievably perfect and so devastating. Adventure Time is the greatest show ever. I can't even begin to express how much I love this show. Perhaps that's a topic for another time, though. On with the story! **

**No music. It was four in the morning and my mind was going a billion miles a minute. There simply couldn't be music.**

**-Review-**

**Heart**

**(Or Health)**

Hard, head-throbbing sobs wracked the small pink figure lying on the bed in the back room of the convenience store. Marshall watched with narrowed crimson eyes as the stranger cried. Marshall wasn't use to seeing people who weren't scary and after him for his brain. He certainly wasn't used to seeing people who were _crying. _

The figure's crying finally ceased as it forced itself from the mess of sheets and turned. Marshall knew that hidden in the shadows of the hallway beyond the doorway, the figure couldn't see him, but his heart still raced at the sight of the new boy's face.

The bright pink boy was unlike anything Marshall had very seen before. His skin was soft, pale shade of pink, as light and smooth and pastel as some kind of luxurious satin. His cheeks were bright red from the flustered effect of such intense crying and from the irritation of rubbing away infinite sorrow. His eyes, still leaking tears, were so unbelievably violet that, if Marshall weren't just shy of eight years old, he would have probably compared them to something like wet, polished amethysts. There was a surprisingly natural pinkness to his hair, dark and bright at the same time, perhaps only in comparison to his pallid skin, and Marshall let his eyes linger on the mussed up mess atop the other boy's head. His cheeks were round and boyish and childish and cutish and Marshall felt the unusual urge to just rush up to the stranger and kiss away the still-fresh tears that lingered there. The other boy's clothes were slightly dirty and crumpled, but the more prominent feature on them was the long gash in the fabric on the thigh. It was soaked in a deep red that still seeped from the gash continuing into his flesh.

Marshall couldn't even stop himself a little bit. He gasped, and before the stranger could get his head lifted in surprise at the sound, was already halfway across the room. Once there, of course, Marshall had no idea what to do. He didn't even know why he'd left his haven in the shadows. He'd just felt like being closer could do something for the boy, or, perhaps, for him.

When their eyes met and they both realised that this was the first human, same-age contact they'd made in months, they both let out shrill, childish screams that could pierce the ears of anyone within the next few miles. Bonnibeau scrambled further onto his bare, worn mattress and stared wide eyed and letting his voice ring as he pulled a pillow in front of him, feigning protection. Marshall's scream faded to a hiss as he shrunk back and slammed himself against the wall completely opposite the prince. It was as if the eye contact had literally shocked both them. After a silence balanced in the air for an eternity, their eyes met again, both terrified and slightly excited. Marshall swallowed heavily before taking a step away from the wall behind him.

"Uh-Uhm, ng," Marshall tried, regretting even an attempt at speech as it came out in nothing but incoherent gasps for words. He swallowed heavily again before forcing a statement from his mouth. "You leg looks hurt."

The pink stranger's eyes brows shot up and he looked down quickly at the leg hidden behind the pillow and bunched close to his chest as if he'd forgotten he was bleeding profusely. He looked back up again at the other boy. He'd only seen people from afar beside his mother and father who were out scavenging for food. No one he'd seen had ever looked nearly as good as the new, pale boy. Never as safe, never as friendly and perfect, never as beautiful, never as _familiar_. He'd never, ever seen anyone his age before, and, while Marshall looked absolutely nothing like him, he knew immediately that he was safe in the company of this boy because of that one similarity.

"It feels hurt," Bonnibeau admitted. Marshall let out a shaky breath and looked down at the floor in shame of his previous actions.

"I'm sorry. I 'idn't mean to scare you," he promised. Bonnibeau shifted slightly as he considered placing the pillow back at its rightful spot. He wouldn't do that quite yet. The fanged stranger had a rough voice that would be deeper and smoother when he got through his childhood. It was different to Bonnibeau. It sounded prettier than his which he found shrill and obnoxious.

"I's alright," he uttered. Marshall noticed that the pink boy's voice was quite bit softer and sweeter sounding than his own. It was higher, squeakier but somehow melodic and not entirely unpleasant. He'd ever heard anyone with a voice like that, except for Simone when she laughed, but she was a girl. He was almost positive the stranger was a boy, but now that Marshall considered the possibility that he wasn't, he noticed that it was very possible that the pink stranger was just an odd, unconventional female. Between the two of them, he supposed his own long, straight black hair was pretty girly compared to the other's short, boyish hair. Of course, the other was pink and this was a colour Marshall had thought to be associated with females. Marshall mentally shrugged. Either way, this _person _was his age.

"Do you need a band-aid?" Marshall asked. Bonnibeau tilted his head in confusion before again recalling the wound on his leg.

"Oh... No. It's just a lih-le scratch," he assured the vampire boy. Marshall narrowed his eyes again. He was almost positive- No, he was one-hundred percent sure- that the first words out of the pink person's mouth had been 'It feels hurt.'

"I've got a first aid kit in my back-a-pack," Marshall explained, hoping that it would show the boy that such a bit of help would be no problem. Bonnibeau blinked before suddenly laying his pillow back at the head of his bed and scooting forward before stretching his legs to the floor and attempting to stand. The 'scratch' suddenly burned his entire thigh area and he cried out, cringing. When his eyes reopened to look across the room at his stranger, he was surprised to find the boy was just a metre away and walking nearer. He slipped the straps of the back-pack from his shoulders and set it on the bed beside Bonnibeau. He unzipped it, looking at Bonnibeau as he naturally removed a kit the size of a lunch box with a worn away red plus. He opened it to reveal a mess of supplies. Bonnibeau looked up into the boy's expectant eyes and raised a brow.

"Would it kill you to keep things a little more organised?" he questioned condescendingly. Marshall suddenly felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Probably not, but we shouldn't risk it. If I'm dead, no one will be able to wrap up your leg," he replied. Bonnibeau met the smile, his heart fluttering like a bird with an opened cage door.

Marshall removed the proper supplies, a patch of gauze-ish material and some medical tape, before doing a horrible, but overall effective, job of applying the thick fluffy mess. Beforehand, he cleaned it with a wipe that he knew stung, and was honestly impressed when the person didn't waver the slightest. When the patch of bandage was haphazardly in place, Marshall put the kit back inside of his backpack and zipped it up. He stood, looking at his feet for a minute. He opened his mouth to tell the stranger he should be off, not expecting much more, when Bonnibeau interrupted him.

"I'm Bonnibeau," he said quietly. Marshall looked up in surprise.

"Oh, uh, I'm Marshall," he replied dumbly. Bonnibeau ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly before going to fix it as best he could, as if he'd only just remembered what a mess he was.

"I'm sorry about this. I know it's unbecoming for a prince to look so," he paused for thought, "unbecoming."

Marshall placed his bag on the floor and sat in its place.

"You're a prince?" he asked without masking his interest.

The concern on Bonnibeau's face was replaced by disappointment, very heavy sadness. "No."

Marshall was confused, but he didn't instigate because he could tell the topic hurt his new acquaintance dearly.

"My parents said I would be someday, though," he said, his voice filling with false happiness and hope. Marshall matched Bonnibeau's smile again.

"Tha's cool. Where are your parents?" he asked. He wished he could take it back as soon as the raw hurt flashed again through the pink boy's features.

"They're just out getting supplies. They'll probably get back soon," he lied, well aware that neither of them believed his words.

"And you were crying because...?"

"Because they'll never come back," Bonnibeau sighed honestly. A few wet spots appeared on the fabric of his shirts as his eyes fixed on a small stain at the hem. A rough, cool hand touched his jaw and moved along to his chin, tilting up his head. The prince swallowed thickly and reached up to wipe away the tears.

"I know how it feels, Bonnibeau," the pale blue-grey boy said. Bonnibeau looked up and examined him, really seeing him up close now.

His cheeks were slightly sunk in as though he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks and his eyes were so flawless and shining that he was sure rubies would turn to emeralds with envy. His cheeks were not at all the blue-grey that the rest of him was and seemed to be a rough, dull shade of purple. His hair looked soft, but shined in the greasy way that humans' hair did after all this time without running water. Bonnibeau's parents had told him of showers and baths. He imagined that they were heaven on Earth. Impulsively, Bonnibeau's fingers reached up and combed through the silky raven locks.

"Your hair is really beautiful, Marshall," he suddenly said. Marshall's purple cheeks deepened in colour and he allowed a bashful smile.

"Yours, too, your highness," he responded. Another grin overthrew Bonnibeau's sombre lips and he lowered his eyes too the floor.

"I'm tired. It's gotta be almos' middle-night-time. My mum would make me stand in a corner for a week if she knew I was up this late," Bonnibeau admitted. "You could sleep here. It would make me feel... safe."

Marshall smiled and stood. He tugged at the pink boy's covers and pulled them up to reveal the naked mattress. Bonnibeau climbed in first and was joined by Marshall quickly. Bonnibeau was suddenly met with the surprise that Marshall was taller than him. He overcame this difference and snuggled his head onto Marshall's chest. Marshall's fingers stroked the soft back of Bonnibeau's neck.

"Do you like music, Bonnibeau?" he asked. Bonnibeau looked inquisitively.

"Myoo-zik?"

"Songs? Cadences? Sounds arranged in a pattern of beauty?" the vampire boy tried. Bonnibeau blinked with innocent cluelessness. "Well, I'm gonna sing to you. Issat okay?"

Bonnibeau blinked. Whatever it was, Marshall seemed keen on it, and so he nodded. Marshall continued stroking the back of Bonnibeau's neck and slowly forced melodic sound from his lips.

_Makin' your way in the world today_

_Takes everything you've got._

_Takin' a break_

_From all your worries_

_Sure would help a lot_

_Wouldn't you like to get away?_

_Sometimes you wanna go_

_Where everybody knows your name_

_And they're always glad you came_

_You wanna be where you can see_

_Our troubles are all the same _

_You wanna go where everybody knows your name_

No one would have guessed, but Bonnibeau was the first to do it.

"Mar-Mar?"

To use a nickname.

Marshall's ears perked at the pink boy's voice saying something so sweet and pleading.

"Yeah?" he questioned. Bonnibeau pressed his cheek into the stranger's chest slightly further.

"Your voice... it sounds... uhm... it sounds. Good," he attempted to complement. Marshall smirked kind-heartedly, and, sensing it, Bonnibeau looked up. Their eyes met.

Neither one of them screamed.

**This was supposed to be fluff. It. uhm. wasn't. Kind of. But really, it was just sad.**


	9. I

**They're watching 'In the Land of Women' which stars Adam Brody, Bonnceline. Small Birdflash reference.**

**P-Bubs – Bubblegum**

**F-Bon – Bubblegum **

**M-Bon – Gumball **

**Inhibition**

I lay lazily on the couch in P-Bubs' room, waiting for her to come back from the kitchen. Marceline and Gumball sat on the floor beside the bed. He smiled and let out his sweet little laugh when she said something amusing. I was pretty sure he liked her. It's not like it surprised me. She had the same obsidian hair and stunning crimson eyes and flawless pale skin that I had. Plus, everyone thinks vampires are hot. But, I mean, it would be nice if he'd pay some more attention to me, you know? I know Marcy was pretty and all, but she's not at all like me. I'd known Gumball my whole life. She'd known him a few years. Plus, she was gay. It's not like he had a chance.

"Alrighty, guys! Let's get this movie started, huh?" Bonnibel exclaimed as she came through the door of the bedroom holding a large bowl of strawberries. Marcy floated over smiling and kissed her girlfriend's nose before stealing a strawberry and flying to sit beside me on the couch, shoving my legs aside. I sat up fully, offering space for my three best friends. F-Bon sat down beside Marcy, shoving the bowl in my direction. I rejected the strawberries with a shake of my head and the space between us was replaced by an awkward little prince. Marcy threw an arm across Bonnibel's shoulders and the princess set the bowl on the table before laying her head on Marcy's shoulder. I grabbed the remote and hit the play button, making the menu on the screen disappear. Because the couch was only three cushions wide and there were four of us, it was a bit cramped, but since Bonnibel and Marce were practically one from how close they were, there was the slightest bit of space. Gumball sat with his legs together and his hands folded in his lap and I sat with my legs apart and an arm on the arm of the couch and the other awkwardly folded across my stomach. I didn't really know where to be. Marceline and Peebs could, like, _be _on each other. Gumbutt and I were kind of just whatever, ya know?

We were supposed to be watching some chick flick because the girls and Gumball had voted on it, but after about five minutes of these two people breaking up over lunch or whatev, I clocked out. I awoke occasionally, usually long enough to glance around and check out what was up. Marcy and F-Bon were sleeping all, like, curled up together all gross and romantic-e and Gumball... Gumball looked fuckin' adorable. He'd slumped down a lot and his feet rested on the coffee table, knees pulled up closer. His head hung down and his arms were folded over his stomach as he slept awkwardly. I considered taking him to his bed since we were in his bedroom, but that seemed like too much work, so I just fell asleep again. Adam Brody was going on and on about something stupid. Sleep seemed to be a better alternative.

Dream Marshall had been trying to enjoy Dream Gumball stripping when he got fed up with whatever obnoxious music was playing in the real world. Despite how much I would've loved to have finished that dream, I had to stop that sound.

I awoke to the sound of horrible music and the feel of flesh against my own. When I opened my eyes, I found that Gumball had changed position during his slumber and was now comfortably leaning against me with his face buried in my neck. I very carefully pulled the remote from where I'd left it in between the cushion and the arm of the couch before turning off the VCR which had turned back to the main menu (the source of aforementioned horrible music). I shifted slightly and draped my arm around him. His hands were pressed between his chest and my side.

Marcy and Bubblegum still slept soundly nearby, but as I tried to fall asleep, I realised that I was either nervous because of the body so close to my own, or just not tired anymore.

After very carefully standing and removing him from me at the same time, he laid awkwardly with his head pressed against the arm of the couch and his legs still stretched over the gap between the coffee table and the sofa. With a relieved sigh, I made my escape to the kitchen. Those pink royals always had super great food.

I had found creampuffs in the kitchen and was now sitting at the table in the dark stealing their colour. I knew M-Bon made 'em because he had been adding more red dye to the filling ever since he found out that I liked his creampuffs. His creampuffs were the bomb.

"Geez, Marsh, way to steal our creampuffs," a sweet girl's voice joked. I looked up to see Bonnibel standing in the darkness. She struck a match and lit the candle sitting on the table. She looked at me with tired, but happy features and took a creampuff. "So I noticed you and my brother cuddling earlier."

I frowned. Of course she had.

"Yeah. He must've moved in his sleep a bit 'cause I woke up to him against me," I explained. She nodded. She seemed to trust me enough to believe that was what had happened. I'd been worried she would argue and say that I had instigated. I was glad she was the sane one. Gumball would've argued.

"I think you like him," she stated without a teasing tone that one would expect. I leaned back and crossed my arms narrowing my eyes. "And I know he likes you.

I blinked in surprise and my arms went to hang at my sides.

"He doesn't like me," I countered. She shrugged.

"Yeah, so he probably cuddled with you because he was _cold_," she mumbled sarcastically through her mouthful. I scrunched up my face.

"He was sleeping."

"Yeah. My brother, Prince of All Things Luxurious and Perfect and Wonderful was sleeping sitting up on a couch while Adam Brody was right there. I thought you two had known each other for, like, ever," she scolded slightly. I tilted my head as I thought about it. It did, now that she mentioned it, seem like it would be pretty hard for his highness to sleep on a couch. But, why would he intentionally cuddle with me? "He likes you."

Globdamn her mind-reading skills!

"Maybe he_ was_ cold," I tried. This earned me an eyeroll. It was almost always warm in the Candy Kingdom and tonight was no exception.

"Hey, guys, I wondered where you were," Marcy announced from the door. She flashed me a smile as she strolled over and took one of the creampuffs from my ever-shrinking supply. She stole the red and floated beside Bonnibel boredly. "Gumball's in there bein' all sad, wishin' you were still squeezin' 'im."

Grr, damn them all!

"Seriously?" I questioned, genuinely curious if Gumball was really awake and wishing I was still there.

"Totes, dude," Marcy said with a nod. "You two need to drop your inhibitions and your pants and just get together already."

My cheeks flushed the horrible shade of purple that they always did when I blushed.

"She's right, Marshall. You two have liked each other since the dawn of time. Just stop acting difficult," Bonnibel agreed. Marceline smiled and leaned in, pressing their noses together and mumbling like she was speaking to a toddler, 'Oh, that's my sweet little Bonni.'

Suppressing the urge to barf, I decided to get out before they blew out that candle and got freaky on the table. I grabbed a couple creampuffs for the road and took a deep breath before heading back towards Gumball's room.

"Good lu-uck!" they sang behind me.

Gumball was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his body balled up. I walked over and held out a creampuff as I bit into the other one. I forgot how good they tasted when I wasn't stealing the colour!

"Creampuff?"

Gumball's eyes opened and he looked at the offered pastry before smiling and sitting up. He took it from me pulled his legs up to his chest as he began to nibble on it. I stared at the space where his legs had been. He was permitting me to sit. I didn't want to take it, though. I wanted him to tell me. Wanted him to verbally allow me.

"You alright? Marcy said you were pouting about something," I mentioned casually. His eyes flashed with darkness and he grimaced for a moment before putting his smile back on and shrugging coolly.

"I'm good. You, um, left, though," he replied. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pyjama pants. He was wearing a similar pair made of the same fleecy soft material, but mine were black with blue batman symbols and I'd given him a pair of red ones with yellow lightening bolts. **(reference) **He wore a red T-shirt with his, matching, but I wore a white v-neck. He looked cute in the pants. They were way too long on him and a bit too baggy, seeing that he was extremely short and twiggy and I was like 6 feet tall and kind of less twiggy.

Anyway, so he was mentioning that I'd left. He was addressing a sadness he felt in the fact that I had left. That meant something, right? Drop your inhibitions and your pants, Marshall. Come on. Say something nice!

"Well, I'm here now," I mumbled cheerfully. I inwardly cringed at my own words. I sounded like a loser. Like some kind of... I dunno. I sounded nice. It was gross.

It was actually only gross until Gumball reached out and tugged on my t-shirt, still nibbling at the creampuff.

"Sit," he commanded. Verbal. I liked verbal. I listened and sat down, looking into his eyes and setting my totally white, half-eaten creampuff onto the table. He should get pissed, but I knew he wouldn't. If it were anyone else, he'd throw a tantrum, but he just continues on, looking into my eyes thoughtfully. "Did Marcy and Bonni put you up to this?"

I quirk a brow.

"Up to what?"

That only makes him smile. He leans in close and, without another word, captures my lips with his. We both taste like creampuffs, but he tastes sweeter and I probably taste like red. He's made of bubblegum, after all. His lips are soft. He's just like bubblegum velvet and I want those lips all over me and I don't even care if he'll pretend tomorrow that his didn't just happen, which I assume he will. He's a prince after all, and I may be a king, but I'm a boy and a vampire and a hellion.

When he needs breath and he can't just get it through his nose, he sits back again and takes another bite of his creampuff.

"Coming and talking to me," he answers. I blink blankly when I realise he's answering my question.

"Yes."

He stops chewing and looks quite melancholy all of a sudden.

"I wanted to, though. I _want_ to," I added. He swallowed his bite and pushes the last of the pastry into his mouth.

"What did they say?" he inquires, his voice coming out thick and food-filled.

"Marcy said 'You two need to drop your inhibitions and your pants and just get together already,' and then Bonni agreed and they started making puppy talk," I retold. He smiled at the end and my brow returned to it's position at the middle of my forehead in question.

"So, they think my feelings for you are also felt from your side?" he asked. Surprise swept over my face.

"Uhm... Your feelings for me?" I squeaked. His cheeks deepened in colour and he put his chin into his arms which were holding his knees to his body. He looked so small, so childish. Really, he was just a child. I was an old guy in teen boy clothes. Why did I have to fall for hot, young guys? Especially _royal_, hot, young guys!

Wait, calm, Marshall. He said feelings.

"Yeah. M-My feelings for you," he repeated, this time stuttering the syllables like a nervous kid. It was so cute. _He_ was so cute.

"Do you- like me?" I asked hopefully. His cheeks weren't even a deep pink anymore, they were scarlet. He was embarrassed and scared and I just loved this guy. I wanted to have his pink vampire babies.

"Yeah," he breathed. I grinned and he rolled his eyes. "I kissed you, genius."

My grin faded. He_ had_ done that...

And then he did it again. He pressed his warm, sweet lips against mine and they were warm and sweet and, oh my glob, why is he so adorable?

He slid his legs away from his chest and swung them over the side of the bed as he continued to kiss me ever so gently. His tongue suddenly ran along my bottom lip and he was so shy about this, but at the same time, he was all there and I could tell he really did want to be kissing me. I opened my mouth and our tongues met and-

"Oh my Glob! You two are so cute!" the screams from the doorway erupted I pulled back in surprise and saw the obvious cringe on his face. "Ah! You guys have to name your babies after us, okay? We're gonna throw you a big wedding and it's gonna be amazing and there's so much to plan!"

Bonnibel strolled over throwing her arms over both of our shoulders and I glanced at Marcy who was standing in the doorway. She just gave me a knowing smirk.

"Bon, just leave my Marshy to it now. He's yet to mount the other one, I don't think we should jump into marriage plans," she coaxed. Bonni gave a fake pout and looked between the two of us.

"Love is such bull, but you two were just meant to be and you know it," she said before returning to her girlfriend's side. I looked at Gumball whose face was just permanently wincing and listened to the door slam as the girls left to F-Bon's room.

"This has been eventful."

"Oh, Grod, Marsh. I hate them both. I'd just gotten into your mouth and-"

I pressed our lips together again and we picked up where we left off.

*ehem* And then, we dropped our pants.


	10. J

****WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SKY WITCH*****

**Hey, guys. I cried so much when I saw Sky Witch. That thing meant the world to her and- She gave it up just for Marcy! *sobs* I was yelling at her. I was like, "No! Don't do it, Peebs!" Cuz I knew it was coming when she faced Maja. But I know she did what would be best for Marce. I've been so psyched for it all week and all day and... Oh, Glob... My feels... *cries on keyboard* But, here. I don't know when I'll get K. Soon, hopefully. I didn't change the name of the Sky Witch. I considered making her a wizard, but I just... I dunno. It's very short. Only 666 words. **

**(Please keep in mind that I wrote this right after I saw the episode and posted it as soon as I finished. Usually I put a lot of thought into them. I just needed to get out the feels. Mistakes are very possible)**

**-Review. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows that I've gotten for this, my other stories (some of you checked my profile and I love you forever), and myself. They mean the world to me.-**

**Justice**

I knew it wasn't his fault he'd lost Hambo, and I knew that he loved that bear more than anything. The black band T-shirt that I held in my fingers, outstretched to Maja, was only the second most important thing in the world to me. When it got stolen by the doorlord, I was heartbroken, but that dumb doorlord could never take away the one thing that meant the most to me, because it wasn't mine. He wasn't mine. He was a free, casual kind of person. He could never be anyone's. I wanted him to be happy forever, even if it meant giving up something that I loved more than _almost _anything. I just wanted Marshall to be happy.

And he was. That stupid Sky Witch gave me the bear, worn and ragged and thinning and broken, and she let me leave. I found Marshall quickly and the look in his eyes when he saw that bear was so joyous, so overwhelmingly happy.

He cried. That manly, strong vampire cried and squeezed that bear like it would slip through his fingers again if he didn't. I was just glad he was happy. Glad he'd gotten justice. Glad that the wrongs had been righted and we could go home.

After we left, he held that bear close with one arm and held my hand with his free one. He didn't say anything much. He cried quietly. I knew they were just happy tears. I knew there was no need to worry. He was happy.

When we arrived at the castle, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He just stared into my eyes on the balcony of my bedroom. The trip had taken all day. I hoped Cinnamon had explained to Fionna and Cake and the Banana Guards exactly what had happened. I hoped they didn't worry. Cake knew. Cake knew everything, right? She saw the look in my eyes when they were on Marshall. She didn't question me, but she knew.

"Thanks, Gumball," Marshall finally decided. I nodded.

"Of course, Marshall Lee! I enjoyed the time we spent together," I assured him. I turned to go into my room and suddenly felt my face being snatched. His lips were pressed against mine in an instant. They were so perfect. So soft, but slightly chapped on the bottom. And of course, they were part of that gorgeous face. He was just too amazing. I slipped my arm around his neck and one hand rested on the small of my back while the other held his teddy bear. I pulled away to see tears dripping down to his chin and he stared back into my eyes, brows drawn together.

"I- I want you to know... I couldn't have done that without you, Gumball. You're the only one in Aaa who I can trust and love. I- You are my _hero_, Bonnibeau," he sputtered. My vision was blurry and I realised that I was crying, too. I couldn't believe that that had just come from Marshall Lee the Vampire King to some lame, pink prince.

I kissed the corner of his mouth and gave him a small nod.

"Anytime, Marshall," I promised. He pulled Hambo up and shoved the bear's face into his shoulder, wrapping him tight in a hug. He was smiling now, so pleased to have it. I felt so guilty for the way I'd acted in the woods. I should've seen how heartbroken he was without it. I should've known how badly my words hurt him. I should've known...

He gave me a small smile and flew from my balcony and into the darkness and I watched him fade into the night like he always did. I would miss him, but I could never forget tonight and that kiss and the memories. Me and him together. It was like old times. Like we used to be.

I should've known all along; there are just some things that you are nothing without.


	11. K

**-AN- I went through all the languages in Google Translate to get this title. It's hopefully Greek for 'Storm'. This one honestly killed me. I had so much trouble with this and I don't know why. I'm so sorry to all of you for making you wait so long. This is in a really weird Marshall POV. It's ****_present tense. _****And I hate to say this, but it's kind of poetic-ish. For me, at least. I'm sure anyone who follows me was ready to smack me across the face for posting ****_two Gorillaz fics, _****instead of a chapter for this. I was just in the mood for some 2Doc, ya know?**

**-Review please. I love reviews so much. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?-**

**Kataigída**

The grass is soft and a little damp under my body as I stare up at the stormy sky. It's going to rain soon. It's later in the evening and the sky would be getting dark anyway, but because of the clouds, it's completely safe for me to be here. I can see small ripples of light throughout the grey where the clouds edges just barely reach. This is nice. My eyes shut and I enjoy the sensation of the wind blowing the entire right side of my hair to the left. Any second now, the rain will start to fall and the thunder and lightening will make their debut.

"Marshall?" I hear. I reluctantly open my eyes to see Bonni standing on the hill with me, looking down at me expectantly with those stunning orbs of violet. His pink body clad in a white thermal and a pair of pink skinny jeans clashes in a godly manner with the cold, slate grey colour of the sky behind him. I sit up reluctantly and look at him as he stands directly before me in all his perfect Bonnibeau glory.

"Hey, Gumbutt," I mutter. His whole demeanour relaxes at the sound of my voice. I wonder if he was worried because I was lying so still. Maybe he worried that I was dead, and so the sound of my voice relaxes him. He takes a step toward me, looking into my face cautiously as if searching for a sign of rejection, before striding the extra few steps and sitting beside me. For a second we sit awkwardly, unconnected before we both turn to look at each other at once and our eyes meet with a crash of thunder. I love his eyes. He's the only person I've ever met in my whole life who's had purple eyes. They look like they belong in a museum with other, equally stunning gems. "Whatcha doin' up here?"

His cheeks flush, his pupils grow slightly, and I can hear his hot, bloody heartbeat speed up. He's always liked my voice. It used to comfort him a lot. Now that he's all grown up, I do believe it turns him on.

"I just- I was observing the clouds with my telescope and I noticed you up here. I thought I'd come check up on you," he supplies as explanation. I face forward again and quickly examine the Candy Palace which stands parallel to the hill. I narrow my eyes and find his telescope on the balcony of his bedroom. Vampire Vision is pretty sweet.

My attention snaps back to Bonni as he shifts a little closer to me.

"What are _you_ doing up here?" he questions. He suddenly seems a billion times closer and his eyes seem a billion times bigger and more adorable. He looks up into my eyes with his so full of anticipation, his lips parted ever so slightly, his cheeks still flushed, his heart still beating wildly, his pupils still dilated and I just want to shove him on the grass and do him right there.

"Lookin' at clouds, I guess," I reply. The answer seems sufficient to him and he backs off slightly, turning back to face forward, looking at the kingdom he rules.

"Find anything?" he asks. I roll my eyes at this because he's a prince and I'm a vampire king and we have very different views on the definition of 'look'.

"Just because you look at something doesn't mean you're going to find something," I rumble. He looks at me now.

"It does to me," he counters. He's not being vicious; he's stating a simple fact about himself, but I have been alive for a thousand years and I have every right to get defensive at absolutely everything anyone says to me that sounds like it might be something I can pick at.

"Well that's because you're..." I stop myself as soon as I start. I'm so ashamed. What was I even going to call him? A nerd? A loser? A dweeb? Why would that even be a reason? How could I even use 'because' before that? It doesn't even make sense and I've gone and hurt his feelings, because he knew what was coming too.

"Right," he utters before a quiet sigh, and he looks away from me, focusing on the grey sky. "I think I'm going to go, then. I'm sorry I bothered you."

He stands and begins down the hill again towards the candy kingdom. I want to go after him so badly, but I can't force myself to. I don't know why. Maybe I'm scared. I'm always scared. He always has to be the one to start the conversation. In the back of my mind I'm always wondering if maybe this time that he's leaving, will be the last time. Maybe he'll get fed up with it all, tired of always having to initiate every logical word.

But, he's gone now and going after him is just beyond my grasp and I bring my knees up to my chest and watch him down at the gate, going into the kingdom, disappearing from sight, head hung like he's as unhappy to be leaving as I am to see him leave.

It hurts so badly to know that everything is my fault and that if I could just control myself and not say horrible things, he might've stayed. If I would've said as he left "you didn't bother me, Gumball! Don't go," maybe he'd still be sitting beside me, heart racing, pupils like quarters, face the colour of the apples in his orchard. If I would've done anything, anything at all to make him stay, I wouldn't have my face buried into my knees. I wouldn't, like the ash sky above my head, have tears raining, raining, raining down.


	12. L

**-AN- This is angst and I wrote it a while ago, but I like it a lot and I've been looking forward to posting it. I was pissed off about something when I wrote it, so Gumball is uncharacteristically bonkers. Gorillaz-Demon Days**

**Lovesick**

Gumball cowered against the wall in the corner of his room. He felt odd. His limbs felt weak, his head was pounding, his stomach felt twisted. His whole being felt achy and wrong. Gumball was thinking at the moment, trying to decipher the symptoms. He wanted to ignore it, but the problem was obvious. Prince Gumball was lovesick.

He'd studied it extensively since Peppermint Maid had first mentioned that he'd need to find a mate. He knew how one acted when they were, in fact, lovesick. He knew lovesickness. Love, to Prince Gumball, was sickening in and of itself, because love really, truly scared him. Being the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and one of the brighter minds in Aaa, he'd seen some frightening cases of love; the intellectually advanced for the most dim-witted of creatures, demons and immortals for mere humans, the heartless for the loving, the psychotic for the sane. Love frightened him, mostly, because it was impossible to cure and its side-effects are so tremendous, besides the obvious weak knees and breathlessness. People became blind to the flaws in their sweetheart and they would go to absurd lengths for them. Prince Gumball had seen countless tragedies in the name of love, and to those close to him who knew the history of his family it made sense for him to be terrified by love. Honestly, love is uncontrollable, and that is what he found so deeply terrifying about it.

He was terrified right now, actually. He was lovesick.

He hated Marshall for doing this to him. He hated Marshall for being funny and pretty and smart and smooth. He hated that Marshall never made mistakes and that everybody loved Marshall. He hated Marshall for sneaking into his bedroom late at night and climbing into bed beside him and snuggling against him and then being gone by sunrise. He hated Marshall for being the most amazing person he'd ever met.

He loved Marshall for all the same reasons. He wanted to have Marshall Lee as his and only his, to be held by him and twirled by him and to inhale him and just _have _him. He needed Marshall Lee, because not having him made him lovesick.

"Gumball? Gummy? You in here?" a deep voice inquired timidly. Gumball pressed himself so hard against the wall that it hurt, trying to hide and to disappear. "Damn, it's dark in here. I thought you didn't like the dark..."

Gumball watched Marshall's silhouette as he tripped over something and decided to fly instead of walk to the light switch. The floor was a wreck. Gumball hadn't meant to do that. He was just upset and he just wanted to release his feelings and it led to destruction he didn't even know he was capable of. The room flooded with light and Gumball buried his face deeper into his knees that were pulled tightly to his chest.

Marshall looked around the messy room and was suddenly filled with panic. Gumball's bookshelf had been thrown onto its back, but all the books were spilled out on the floor as if it had been in various positions beforehand. All the contents that recently occupied the surface of the desk were now on the floor beside a bottle of ink that balanced on the corner, all of its liquid spilled across the wood. A vase had been smashed against the wall; Marshall assumed it had been thrown. He couldn't imagine Gumball doing any of this. Gumball was sweet and careful and he never got violent, never got physically angry in a way that he actually felt the need the attack inanimate objects. This brought to mind the possibility that maybe someone had broken in. Marshall bite his bottom lip nervously as he checked under the bed and inside of the closet, hoping that Gumball had hidden and not been kidnapped.

"Gummy?" he whimpered, looking under the desk as if the prince had suddenly shrunken to the size of a pin and would not be able to be found unless he thoroughly searched. Maybe he'd done some kind of experiment and it had gone wrong. Maybe it made him turn into some kind of horrible beast and he'd torn up his room before escaping out the window to tear up and chomp on candy people. Maybe it made him really, really small and now he was only 5 inches tall and he was trapped in the lab, unable to reach the doorknob. Marshall paused in his conspiracies. If he was five inches, it wouldn't explain why the room had been wrecked. "Gum-Gum? Where are you?"

Gumball just hoped that Marshall wouldn't see him. He hoped that Marshall would go away. He was hidden beside a potted plant (that he had accidently murdered in his rampage, making it much less helpful for hiding him) and he thought maybe if he just stayed silent for a little while longer, Marshall would give up and leave.

Marshall saw him. He sat at the end of the bed and stared directly at the pink prince. Gumball didn't move. He just stayed in a ball in the corner quietly. Marshall wondered why. He'd called his name more than once. Was Gumball angry at him? Was he sleeping? Was he dead? He wasn't dead. Marshall knew when people were dead. People didn't breathe when they were dead, nor did they cling to their limbs and bury their faces in their knees. He'd just sit and wait until the prince snapped out of it. Or woke up. Or whatever it was he was doing...

Gumball noticed the silence in the room and thought maybe Marshall had left. That only aggravated the lovesickness. He lifted his head and his bloodshot purple eyes met Marshall Lee's crimson ones.

"Oh my god," Marshall breathed at seeing Gumball's face. He looked tired and sad and lost.

Gumball frowned. That hadn't worked out the way he'd hoped it would.

Marshall began toward his pink friend and gently lifted his light body up into his arms. He carried him to the bed, where he kicked off a few books that had been thrown there and laid him there as carefully as he could.

"What happened, Gum-Gum?" he whispered. Gumball shook his head and rolled onto his side so that he wouldn't have to look at the vampire.

"Marshall, I hate you."

Marshall blinked and floated away from the bed, staring at the motionless form of Gumball on the bed.

"Gumball, did you do this?" Marshall questioned. He'd been alive for 1,003 years. He knew when someone was acting bonkers. His Gummy was definitely acting bonkers.

"Yes," the prince replied sourly. Marshall crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Gumball, you need to talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"Gumball, please talk to me..."

"_I don't want to_."

Marshall lowered to the floor and began tapping his foot impatiently. "You're not acting very prince-like."

"Leave."

"Gumball, no," Marshall growled.

"Marshall..." Gumball's voice retched. Marshall jumped. Was Gumball crying? Marshall floated to the bed and slid his arms under Gumball, pulling him into the vampire's lap. Gumball's head laid against Marshall's chest allowing himself to sob freely.

"Gummy, please tell me what's wrong," Marshall begged. Gumball tilted his head up and put his mouth beside Marshall's ear.

"I'm in love, Marshall!" he whispered. Marshall's heart sunk. He patted Gumball's back gently.

"That should be a good thing," he replied.

"But I don't know what to do and I know the person I'm in love with doesn't feel the same," Gumball whimpered pitifully. Marshall pushed Gumball out of his lap.

"If you know they don't feel the same, then you have to get over it. Simple as that."

Gumball blinked and bit at his bottom lip, staring up at Marshall. The vampire's heart stopped. Gumball was broken.

"_But_, whether they feel the same way or not doesn't matter, Gum. If they're not good enough to see what an amazing person you are, then they're not good enough to have you love them," he added. Gumball rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Okay, Marshy. Please, just go away for a little while. I really want to be alone."

"I don't know if I think it's safe for you to be alone. I don't know what you might do."

"Marshall, I'm not going to slit my wrists or try to kill myself. I'm fine. I just need to be alone," Gumball promised. Marshall stood and considered for a moment before nodding and floating to the balcony.

"Just remember. They aren't good enough for you."

Gumball laid in silence, tears rolling down the sides of his face before he finally allowed the truth to slip.

"But, you aregood enough. You always have been. I've just never known how to tell you," he confessed to the empty room. "Maybe in time... Maybe I'll find the words to tell you so."

**The end reminds me of the Ice King at the end of Bad Little Boy when he's at his F&C shrine thing. Poor guy...**

**It's easy to review, so that's what you should do!**


	13. M

**AU fluff, canonical angst**

**Maybe**

The corridor of the hospital was painstakingly quiet as I tiptoed down the hallway. Carts and beds were overturned everywhere, bodies lay dead every few metres. I heard a familiar groan and reached for my knife in my belt. The sound was cut off by a gurgling sound and a thud before I even saw where it was. I peeked inside a hospital room to see a boy standing over a zombie, bringing a machete down into its skull repeatedly. He was globly.

He was a human.

Oh, my, glob. If he found me, I was sure he would kill me. He looked up and our eyes met. I was shocked to see very apparent scarlet in his iris.

"Well, hi there," he greeted softly. His voice was deep and the sound went straight to my dick. Oh my fucking glob.

"Uhm, hey," I replied nervously. He smiled at me and pulled the machete out of the zombie's head with a suctiony volume, holding it loosely at his side. He took a few steps away from the body and picked up a torn up Converse backpack that lay against the bed.

"I won't hurt you, Pinky. I promise," he swore. He walked toward me and I immediately jumped back, stepping far away from the door. When he was out of the room, he looked at me. His eyes were gentle and friendly. Oh my glob, he was hot. "I'm Marshall."

"Gumball," I replied. He cocked a brow and a smirk took over.

"Dude," he scoffed. I grimaced, crossing my arms. "Seriously?"

"My first name's even more stupid," I explained. He shrugged that backpack onto his shoulders and moved toward me again. I stumbled backwards and tripped over a dead nurse. Marshall continued toward me and I cringed. He kneeled very close and his hand touched my cheek. I couldn't help but tremble. The last few strangers I'd met had already gone crazy.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Why are you touching me?" I squeaked. His breath was shallow, his eyes were half-lidded, his lips were parted. His other hand came up and cupped the other side of my face.

"I just want to make sure you're real."

"I am so stop it."

He bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes traced over me. In the distance, I heard raspy groaning and shuffling. He released me suddenly and righted himself, pulling his machete from the belt loop on his jeans and turning to abruptly disappear down the hall. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted after him. I slid on the tile and my body collided into his, front to back. He grabbed me with his free hand, keeping me there.

"Be quiet," he whispered.

I stood completely still as directed and was suddenly horrified by the fact that my slight hard-on was pressed directly into his firm little ass. And I got it from simply being near him for five minutes. I was positive he would put the blade of that machete straight through my face.

He pressed into me slightly and emitted a soft moan of 'oh my glob'. He lifted his machete and brought it down into a child zombie that was walking close to us. He grabbed me suddenly, dragging me to storage room across the hall. He locked the door behind and turned to me and his eyes were totally filled with lust. He pushed me into the wall and looked down into my eyes, his face showing he was all business.

"Can we please have sex?" he begged. I unbuttoned my jeans while I nodded. It'd been two years since I had a shag.

His lips were soft and hot and amazing and he was perfect and his teeth were sharp and they cut my lip in the most pleasurable way.

Now, he walks beside me and he's smiling. He holds a large, black umbrella with one hand and holds mine with his other. There are flowers blooming in the yards of unoccupied houses and they're beautiful and it's dry and hot outside, but that's okay. My hand is in his and I feel safe. I feel at home although we've been travelling forever like nomads or something.

"I love you, Bonni," he says gently and suddenly and I look up at him with a smile. He makes my heart race constantly and I love it. It's a good kind of race. It doesn't feel like it's racing away from something, but to something. The prize in this race: his love. And it's nice. He's nice. He fucks well and he cares about me and he's funny and I love him.

"I love you, too." It's okay. I could say it forever. I love him, love him, love him.

~COMEOUTANDPLAY~

An apple sailed through the air and landed right in front of me and my tray. I blinked, surprised to be pulled away from my mind so abruptly, and picked it up. I looked around in search of the pitcher of the fruit and my eyes immediately landed upon Marshall Abadeer. He looked back at me, a small smirk on his face, his eyes challenging me. I picked up the apple and stood.

"Gumball? What are you doing?" Fionna, my best friend who sat across the table from me, asked. I considered giving an explanation, but decided instead to shrug.

"I'll be right back."

I turned and walked over to Marshall's table. He was surrounded by his friends, most of who I knew as jerks and jocks. I stood behind the vacant chair that sat across from him and held the apple towards him.

"Is this yours?" I asked, inwardly cringing at my own words. A smile softened his features. It was a real smile, not a smirk.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. I think I might've dropped it," he replied. He took the apple, intentionally making our fingers brush and I jerked my hand away, making his eyes change. He looked surprised. Did this chump think I _liked_ him?

I took a step back before turning and beginning for my table again. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I returned to my seat near Fionna. Before I could even pick up my fork, the apple landed with a thud in front of me. This time, there was a slip of paper attached to it, making my eyes roll. It was his phone number. As if I would actually call him. I mean, he was really, really cute and so hot and he seemed kind of funny and he'd stuck up for me in the past when I'd been picked on, but I didn't actually know him. He definitely didn't know me. I looked over my shoulder at him and he looked back at me. His elbows rested in the table and his head rested in the attached hands. He was still smiling and the people around him were talking, but he wasn't listening, just looking at me.

He was so gorgeous. He was really pale and had solid black hair that was always messy and carefree looking. His eyes were the colour of fresh blood and his lips were full and yummy looking. His canines were sharp and dangerous like fangs and for some reason, the thought of allowing them to dig into my neck seemed pretty appealing.

"Are you hearing anything that I'm saying?"

I looked at Fionna in surprise.

"What?" I squeaked. She rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head.

"Nothing. Just keep gawking at apple boy." She pointed and I looked down at the apple, my attention returning to it. I tore the paper off along with the tape attaching it and looked back at him once more. He was watching me closely.

I grabbed my unused fork and carved two large letters into the fruit before carrying it back to him and placing it in front of him.

"No?" he questioned, obviously surprised. I nodded and retreated to my table. I picked up the slip of paper and looked back at him by accident one more time. He looked pretty dejected. I removed my cellphone from my pocket and entered his number into the recipient box in the text screen.

_I lied._

_ **Sent**_

****Then I threw the number and my food away, finally hearing Fionna talk about something. I couldn't tell you what it was, but I swear to Glob I was listening.

I swear.

His body is sticky and warm beside mine as we're both covered in sweat. If my mother knew what we just did, she'd disown me without batting an eye.

"Oh, wowww," he moans. I giggle and press myself closer to him, trailing kisses along his chest. His fingers find mine and they intertwine.

I do believe this is love.

~COMEOUTANDPLAY~

He flipped his hair aside and started on the chorus. I stood silently, staring up at him wide-eyed. He had on a red t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans with converse, all just adding to his rockstar persona. His hair was long and coal-coloured and his eyes were crimson and shining. He strummed at his guitar with passion and his body rocked into it as he sang and I would've done anything to be in its place. I didn't know another man's hips could move so sensuously. He looked down and our eyes met and his head tilted as he poured his soul out, dragging out a word in song. Fionna grabbed my shoulder. She was squealing. She was the reason I was here. She loved 'The Boys of the Nightosphere'.

The song ended and so did the show and he hopped right off the stage as if it were the most natural thing in the world and looked directly into my eyes. He plucked a few strings on his guitar, his eyes not leaving mine. A few larger men stood by, keeping back fans that were now begging to get near him to tear his hair out of his head or kiss him or steal his shoe or something fangirly.

"You don't really like rock, do you?" he asked. He was speaking to me. Oh my gob!

"Oh my GROD, you're Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Fionna squealed. He glanced at her.

"Yeah," he admitted blandly. He looked back at me. "You gonna answer?"

"No, I don't like rock. She made me come."

"She your girlfriend?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, trying to seem cool, but he was so hot I could've died.

"No," I replied. Fionna had her hands over her mouth, trying not to scream.

"Good. You're really cute and I respect that you came here for a friend. You should come hang out backstage. She could meet the group and get some autographs or whatever. We could talk for a bit," he suggested. My face burned. He was hitting on me. He called me cute. OH MY GLOB.

"That would be cool," I shrugged. He smirked and turned to the back. We followed and his bodyguards continued to protect the three of us as we walked up a ramp leading to the back where the other members were. Fionna ran up to her favourite, a red headed boy with a spray tan who called himself Flame.

Marshall pulled me to the couch that was back there and sat me down, placing his guitar between his legs when he sat.

"So, what music do you like?" he asked. I shrugged, playing with the threads at the edges of the rips in my jeans.

"Classical, mostly," I replied. "Dubstep, sometimes. Japanese pop, occasionally."

He nodded and his arm moved to run along the back of the couch directly behind my shoulders. He was eyeing me with a brow raised and it was really, really cute. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe I was sitting next to Marshall Abadeer. I didn't like his music, but I'd have been lying BIG TIME if I said I didn't think he was a glob.

"It's good to have variety, I think," he praised. I looked up into his eyes and it turned out to be a huge mistake, because suddenly I felt like he was so close. I got caught up in those balls of red and my face began to burn the same colour.

"Yeah," I breathed. He leaned a little closer.

"You wanna do somethin' naughty with MLA of the BOTN?" he asked. My face screwed up in disgust. Seriously? He was using letters instead of words and suggesting I have sex with him?

"No."

He cocked his head, feigning surprise and disappointment. "No?"

"No."

He smiled. "Good. I wanted to make sure you weren't a slut before I asked you on a date."

My jaw dropped and his smile grew.

"So, what do you say to a movie?" he asked. I decided to be a sarcastic dork about it.

"I don't talk to movies."

He grinned even more. "Please?"

"Yeah. Okay," I mumbled, looking away quickly.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked. I chuckled and looked back at him. I considered it, but he might make fun of me for it. My first and my last name are stupid. The first one is girly, Bonnibeau, and the last one is candy, Gumball. When I shook my head, he smirked and ran his fingers over the strings of the guitar neck between his legs. Have I mentioned I would've done anything to be that guitar?

He smells like sweat and I love it. His arms are wrapped around me so tight that I feel like I will never separate from him. The crowd beyond the curtain is still going mad, but he just hugs me.

"Great show, Marshall," I say. He chuckles.

"Aw, what do _you_ know? You like _J-Pop_, Bonnibutt."

This makes me smile even more and squeeze him even tighter. I love his music, but I'm never going to tell him that.

I love him, too. And I'll tell him that eventually.

~COMEOUTANDPLAY~

"I'm sorry, Marshall Lee," I say. He just looks up at me from where he's seated on my bed. I stand a few metres away, arms crossed, eyes careful to stay emotionless. I can't believe this is happening and even when he looks like nightosphere, he's a fucking glob. His eyes are overflowing; each ruby releases a long stream of crystal down the sides of his face. I want to tell him the truth, just as some kind of indicator that he will always have my heart, but I need to let him go. I need him to not have hope.

"I guess you want me to leave then?" he asks, his voice filled with an enigma of hate and hurt and tears and complete love.

"You," I choke and can't stop it anymore. I break down, tears spilling down my face like a waterfall. I don't know what else to do so I just turn around so he doesn't have t see it. He should've hit me by now or something. The last thing I expect is what I get. He wraps his arms around me and I turn and bury my face into his neck and I cry there and he's crying too and we're just crying and

It hurts. Nothing has ever hurt this much in my life. Why did it have to turn out like this? Why did- Why did I have to be BORN? Why do I have to be prince?

He runs his fingers down the in-between of my shoulder blades and he whispers into my ear and it just hurts more.

"I understand..."

Then just like that, Marshall takes a sharp intake of breath and pulls away, so gracefully taking two or three strides to the window and disappearing into the bitter night like a figment. My knees give out and I fall to the ground, my body wracking with sobs. It's all over. He told me he loved me and I had to break his heart. I'm a prince, after all.

"You could stay," I wail into the empty room.

In another world, another life, another point in time, I would be his without skipping a beat. I would give him my heart and allow him to remove the red from its dying beats. I would, oh, if I could, but I can't because I am a prince and he is a vampire-demon boy.

I pick myself up from the floor. Peppermint Maid will notice and she will ask me what's wrong and I will tell her that I am fine. It will always hurt, but I believe perhaps that it will fade. I pick myself up; I've got a kingdom to rule, and you cannot do that with another man at your side.


	14. N

**This is completely ridiculous, but it just ended up taking a very odd direction and it felt nice to write something silly for once instead of angst and fluff. This is just nonsense. And I really want to draw Marshall in a frilly pink dress... But as I'm writing this author's note, it's almost 2AM, so maybe not.**

**I can't believe I'm actually going to post this, but I feel like it's something y'all should see... The quality isn't very good because my scanner/printer is kind of... cheap... I don't know if you should look at it before or after you read. If you look at it after, you'll probably be like "well then. Not quite what I was expecting, but he certainly does look beautiful..." and if you look at it before, you'll probably be like "Oh, Gob, I definitely shouldn't read this if that drawing was spawned from it!" Maybe don't look at it at all. But if you do, tell me in a comment on it. It's the first thing I've ever posted on DA. *sigh* I hope it works... (no spaces in the address, btw) **

**Link: jozefiend. deviantart art/ Gumball-s-Dream-Queen-Marshall-Lee-394897953**

**AND OMG. They got the without filters for mobile (which is what I use for almost everything) and I can make Fionna leave FOREVER! *cackles***

**Narwhal **

"And what's this, Marshall?" Gumball asked as the two sat in the prince's room looking through a book of animals that Marshall had brought over.

"That's a turtle, Gummy," Marshall replied. As with every other animal so far in the book, Gumball's eyes widened as he made a connection with something or someone he knew.

"Like Turtle Prince?" he asked. Marshall smiled at his intelligent little boyfriend.

It was late in the night, almost 11:30, and both boys wore pyjamas- sweatpants and t-shirts- and were sitting on Gumball's bed, reading in the light from the pink lamp on the pink end table in the large, spacious pink room.

"Yes, much like Turtle Prince," Marshall agreed, earning himself a dazzling princely smile. He turned the page without looking and he watched the smile disappear, engulfed by surprised confusion.

"What in Glob's name is _that?_" the prince questioned in surprise and mild terror. Marshall looked back at the page, tearing his eyes from Gumball's adorability (quite the feat, in case you're wondering.)

"Oh that's a-"

"Is it a monochromicorn in a dolphin suit? Glob, that's macabre!" he screeched before Marshall could answer. The vampire paced a hand on Gumball's shoulder and shook him, forcing the pink man to look at him.

"First of all, it's a narwhal. They were real ocean creatures back before the Mushroom War, and second: How in Aaa is that _macabre?_ You're dating and currently planning to have sexual relations sometime in the near or distant future with a demon-vampire boy nine-hundred and eighty-something years older than you and you think the thought of a whale with a horn is macabre?"

Gumball blinked at the very demon-vampire boy in question and tilted his head slightly.

"No-o. I think the thought of a monochromicorn wearing a dolphin suit is macabre."

"Do you know the meaning of that word?" Marshall questioned in disbelief. Gumball's jaw dropped in offended astonishment.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked. Marshall rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE I know the meaning of the word. I know the meaning of most things, for your information!"

Marshall looked at him scowling.

"Macabre stuff has to do with death and horror and chills, ya ding-dong," Marshall informed his friend. Gumball grimaced.

"I KNOW."

"Then, what do monochromicorns and dolphin suits have to with that particular adjective?" Marshall asked. Gumball frowned, looking down at the book.

"I've never seen a narwhale before."

"Wall."

"Hm?"

"Nar-wall."

"Oh. But you said it was a whale with a horn," Gumball argued. Marshall closed the book.

"Dude, I'm tired of looking at animals. We can sleep tonight and we'll try to find some narwhals tomorrow so you can see one in person," he sighed exhaustedly. Gumball made a pouty face and leaned up, pecking Marshall on his jawline.

"They look scary..."

Marshall smirked and reached for the light.

"Bed."

~COMEOUTANDPLAY~

"AHHH! PLEASE! NO! MOCHRO! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" Gumball screamed, flailing around, accidently slapping Marshall in the face repeatedly. Marshall awoke immediately and seized the prince, shaking him until he ceased his screaming and awoke. He looked up at Marshall wild-eyed, seeming dizzy and distant.

"Gumblll? Wht th fdge man?" Marshall mumbled sleepily. Gumball fought to catch his breath and yanked his wrists from Marshall's hand.

"I had this terrible dream that there were these things with pointy things on their heads swimming at me and Mo-Chro was leading them and they were all attacking me, trying to steal my queen," Gumball explained. "It felt so real."

Marshall crossed his arms angrily.

"Your _queen_? A Fionna fantasy, I presume?" he spat. Gumball laughed.

"No! _You_, silly! You had on a pretty pink gown done with satin and bows and ribbons and a beautiful tiara and you made the most wonderful queen! It had a bottom made of frills and RUFFLES and every shade of pink in the world and you were sparkly and pretty, ruling my underwater Candy Kingdom," he exclaimed. He sighed wistfully. "You looked like a shimmering bubblegum-coloured bell! So _pretty, _Marshall!"

Marshall's face was alight with a bright violet colour now as he blushed madly at the thought of being Gumball's queen in a pretty gown of pink. His arms stayed crossed and he stayed angry. He would absolutely not be anyone's queen.

Gumball planted a big kiss on Marshall's cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"Oh, I love you so very much, Marshall Lee."

Marshall frowned, glaring down at the precious creature cuddling into him.

"I can't believe you even had to come out to anybody, man. You're so gay, every rainbow in the world is green."

"Green?" Gumball questioned.

"With envy," Marshall explained. Gumball smirked.

"Aw, you're such an ass," he cooed, leaning in to kiss his vampire queen more. Marshall gave in and let the pink boy kiss him until the other fell asleep and sat watching for narwhals until his eyelids grew too heavy.

"Oh, and Gumball? I love you so very much, too," he promised once assured by the slow, soft breathing that the pink one was asleep. He could swear, though, that as his eyes began to shut that he heard a Neil Patrick Harris-sounding "I know." And he also thinks he heard the fourth wall get smashed to smithereens from the author's referencing to real-life actors, but he's been around for a while; we can't expect everything he hears to actually be there, 'cause he's probably lost it a little...

**_I'll make this up to you someday, lovelies. _**


	15. O

**-AN- This is smut. It is the bane of my existence. I cannot write smut, I found today. Not for respectable fanfiction-loving folks. Not for Adventure Time. It's horrible. I slaughtered the act of making love today. I'm just you want, skip this. It's really, really bad.**

**Also. They are wearing their socks, okay? I didn't know how to put that in there. They're walking around in their socks and that's why they don't have to take off or put on their shoes. Okay? It's just. Easier. Also, I use the word bluenette a lot when I write Gorillaz fanfiction. It's probably one of the best made up words ever. But Gumball has pink hair. So. I called him a pinkette. It doesn't sound quite as awesome. But. Yeah. 0_0 /-_-\ 0_0 /-_-\ 0_0 *blinkblink***

**ALSO. I'm just wondering. What do you guys like better: First person or third person? I've been wondering for a while. I prefer first person, but I write in third a lot because I don't know what you like. Answer in a review?**

**Ownership**

Marshall glared at the blonde girl currently giggling liltingly at the side of a certain, oblivious pink prince. She leaned closer to him, her sing-song laugh continuing as the pair sat on sliced up logs and gazed into the dancing fire in front of them which was currently toasting the puffs of golden-white they called marshmallows. Marshall Lee kneeled at the sidelines, watching distractedly from the confines of the tent where he'd previously gone to retrieve a bottle of water for Fionna and Gumball's pink blanket.

Marshall knew that Gumball had no clue Fionna was trying to hit on him, and he knew that Fionna was pretty clueless about Marshall and Gumball bumping uglies behind closed doors, but he still couldn't help but be irritated at them. Gumball was his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend, his world. Gumball belonged to him.

"Gumball? I can't find your stupid blanky!" Marshall shouted, watching the fake smile on the prince's face turn to a genuine one.

"Oh, Fionna, please excuse me. I'm going to join Marshall Lee momentarily," Gumball said politely before standing and walking to the tent. He leaned down and crawled inside, joining the vampire with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Bonni," Marshall grumbled. Gumball rolled his eyes, shrugging off the name and placing himself directly on the ground beside his lover.

"My blanket's right there, Mar-"

Marshall shoved his lips against Gumball's quickly and Gumball, as had become his habit, opened his lips and allowed the vampire full access. Marshall shoved Gumball back onto a mess of sleeping bags and climbed on top of him. Immediately, the vampire went to work on sucking at the pink boy's neck.

"Marshall, this is not the place for such things," the prince scolded. Marshall sat upright and pulled the prince's large magenta sweater over his head, tossing it aside. Gumball's cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated, his heart pounding. Marshall unbuttoned the prince's jeans, originally owned by the vampire king himself, and added them to the growing pile of clothes. Marshall kissed along Gumball's neck and down to his nipples. His tongue darted out, licking one quickly as he looked up at the prince.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, voice deep and commanding.

"You," he whimpered in reply. Marshall kissed back up to the younger boy's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Who?"

He sank his fangs into the prince's neck and Gumball threw his head back as his spine arched.

"Marshall!" he moaned. Marshall lapped at the blood seeping from his lover's neck slowly, enjoying the sensation of the prince's raging hard-on pressing against him below. When he was satisfied with that and most of the bleeding had subsided, Marshall knelt upright again, unbuttoning his own jeans as he looked down into the hazy violet eyes of his favourite little prince.

"That's very correct, Gummy, you're mine," he said sweetly. Gumball bit down on his bottom lip.

"I love when you suck me, Marshy."

Marshall grinned fangily.

"I love sucking you."

Gumball let out an exhausted chuckle.

"So..."

"So?"

"Are you gonna... fuck me? Or are you just gonna kneel there with your pants unbuttoned all night?"

Marshall slid his pants and his underwear down in the front and removed his cock. He slid Gumball's underwear off and flung them to join the jeans and sweater. Marshall offered his long grey fingers to Gumball's mouth.

"Lick."

Gumball did as he was told, taking three of the vampire's fingers in between his dark pink lips and licking them, coating them in a generous amount of spit.

The vampire removed the now saliva covered fingers and lowered himself to be near the younger man's ass. He shoved one finger in, making the prince's back arc pleasantly. A soft sigh escaped him and Marshall began to move the finger in and out slowly. Once happy with the way Gumball's ass relaxed around his finger, he added another, continuing the process until the prince was properly loosened. Marshall lifted one of Gumball's legs and rested it on his shoulder, guiding his cock near the pink boy's ass.

"Wait."

"What?" Marshall asked impatiently.

"Take off your clothes. I don't like when you fuck me with your clothes on."

Marshall furrowed his brow. "It's more spontaneous."

"It makes me feel worthless."

"What?"

Gumball crossed his arms, somehow not looking very threatening by being naked in the dark underneath another guy. "It makes me feel like I'm not even worth the minute it would take you to take your clothes off."

"Gumball, that's dumb."

"No, it's not. I feel like all you want from me is a quick fuck when you do this. Take your clothes off."

"Gumball."

"Marshall."

The vampire grimaced and began removing his shirt. "You know," he began, "we've been best friends since you were little." He got off of his knees and sat at Gumball's feet, pulling off his jeans awkwardly in the small space the tent. "And we've been kissing and junk for a while, too." He wrestled with the dark red briefs he was wearing, throwing them to join the other forgotten clothes. He got back on his knees, lifting Gumball's leg back onto his now bare shoulder. "I think if I just wanted a quick fuck, I wouldn't be here anymore."

"But just the concept, Marshall."

"You're an idiot," the vampire laughed quietly before pressing the head of his cock against the other man's asshole.

Gumball's eyes drifted shut with a dreamy smile and a content sigh.

"Yes, and so are you. It is the essence of our compatibility."

Marshall pressed his cock into Gumball, and bit at his bottom lip, digging in with his pearly white fangs. His dick slowly became sheathed in the warmth of the other and he began slowly moving himself in and out of Gumball. Gumball's lips parted, forming and "o" and his head lolled back.

"A little harder, puh-lease," Gumball breathed. Marshall's lip biting was overthrown with a large grin and he began to slide in and out faster, looking down through half-lidded eyes at Gumball's, long, pink, very naked body.

With each thrust, the younger man's form seemed to quake and his eyes seemed to close a little tighter. Marshall slammed in and out of his young lover, tongue pressed between his lips in a form of deep, obvious concentration. He lifted Gumball's other leg and brought it onto his other shoulder, maximizing the convenience and depth of the position. Gumball gripped the sheets, body and mind going haywire under the intensity of the pleasure.

"Oh, Marshall!" he cried out, body pressing back needily into the vampire's. Marshall leaned down and pressed his lips against Gumball's, cock pausing deep inside of him. Their tongues met and danced in twirl of spit and lust. Marshall sat up again just long enough to pull out of Gumball and flip him onto his stomach. He began fucking the other boy again and with each thrust felt his body heating up more and more. He held Gumball's hips, arms shaking, wanting to voice some kind of 'oh glob' or 'holy fuck', but all that came out was a small groan as he filled the other boy with his hot, sticky cum. He collapsed onto his friend, body hot and breathless. He kissed Gumball's neck gently as he came down from his climax. Gumball made a rather disappointing move forward to remove the taller man's cock from his bottom.

"Suck me off, Marshy," he commanded in a sugar-coated voice. The vampire glared at the boy who was now lying on his back, looking at Marshall smugly.

Despite his efforts at recuperating from his orgasm, Marshall slid down to be eye level with his boyfriend's junk. He took Gumball's cock into his hand and gingerly licked at the side. Gumball shivered and his fingers laced through the vampire's charcoal hair. Marshall got almost seven of the prince's eight inches in his mouth before he finally reached his limit. He pulled it out of his mouth and began to ride it. He did this quickly and roughly as he ran his hand up and down the younger boy's shaft which was now coated with drool. Gumball's breathing was heavy and he'd finally lost his snarkiness, being reduced to a puddle of whimpers and moans which seemed to resound through the forest around them. Marshall felt the foretelling twitches between his lips and pulled the prince's cock out of his mouth, opening wide for the candy ruler's load. Gumball's gripped tightly onto the king's dark locks as he shot generously into his lover's mouth.

Gumball sat gasping for a minute or so as Marshall climbed up to lie happily beside him. The vampire sighed, resting his head on Gumball's shoulder.

"That was good," Marshall stated pleasantly. Gumball smirked, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"You're a glob, Marshall Lee, seriously. You rock my world. I do not know what I'd do without your amazing dick and your cock-sucking skills," he mumbled, doing his best to properly feed the older boy's ego. Marshall laughed and the other joined him. Marshall sat up, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, handing the prince his own sweater.

"So, you're done worrying about Fionna then, huh?" Marshall chuckled. Gumball rolled his lavender-coloured gems, pulling the sweater over his head and reaching for his adorable pink boy panties.

"She left, genius. Do you really think I would have let you do all that if she was still there?" he explained, pulling on the underwear as Marshall looked at him incredulously.

"How do you know?" he asked. Gumball grabbed his jeans and pulled them on and waited for the vampire to do the same.

"Because. I know everything," the prince answered obviously. Marshall pouted as the two unzipped the door of the tent and stepped out into the woods. A fire crackled happily, crickets chirped in the distance and the camp was indeed without a blonde bunny-hat clad girl. Marshall looked at Gumball for explanation, but did not get one as the pinkette made his way to the fire and sat down, grabbing a marshmallow and going on with his life.


	16. Im an idiot so sorry

I need to add something or else no one will be notified. Go to the chapter before this. I replaced my author's note with the new chappy.


	17. P

**Hey, look! I updated! I'm sorry, but this is really angsty. My fics are usually lighthearted. This one is definitely not happy anywhere. I wrote it during the summer but never finished it, that's why it's all hot. I think it was going to have a different outcome, like Marshall was going to be real and they were gonna go all citrus everywhere, but... sorry.**

**It's set in the period that Marshall is not in Aaa. This is going off of the idea that he and Bonnibeau (Gumball) fought (about manners, of course) and it happened to be the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, and Marshall ran off.**

**Can I talk really fast? Just- I rewatched Sky Witch yesterday and I have a theory. Hambo's value was very high because it was given and received through a father-daughter kind of bond, but Bubblegum's shirt had even more value because it was given out of true love. Eh? Ehh? I was just thinking about it, sorry, go on.**

**Problem**

The air is hot and sticky and Bonnibeau hates it and he knows that he needs to go sit in the bath in some cool water to keep from getting stuck to himself and the bed, but he doesn't want to move. He's sweating, which isn't that bad. His sweat doesn't smell foul. It smells like candy. The prince always smells like candy. Bonnibeau does not want to get up because he is hot and because he is sticky and because he is utterly exhausted.

Bonnibeau is an insomniac, it seems. He has laid in bed night after night for years, fitting in an hour of sleep before awakening with a quaking body. It started so subtly. He thought he was just going through a phase, but three years and the insomnia persisted. Getting to sleep was even worse, still, than the nightmares he's been having. It's been hot like this, sticky and hot and disgusting, for weeks and he lies there feeling gross. He leaves the windows open and the balcony ajar even though he knows he'd be cooler with them shut and that they let out the air conditioning, because he knows either way he won't be able to sleep. If he leaves them open he's too hot, but if he closes them…

It's stupid, but he doesn't care. Marshall Lee the Vampire King has been gone for three years. Bonnibeau leaves them open hoping that… That Marshall will climb beside him and sing like he once did to help the prince go to sleep.

He could sleep if Marshall were there. He could sleep if he had his best friend. Ex-best friend. He knows that they're not friends anymore. Perhaps he should close the windows and the balcony.

Bonnibeau forces his body from the bed and sort of waddles to the bathroom. His thighs are sticking together... And something else is sticking to those. It's almost bedtime. He's not wearing much. Shorts. Only shorts. He takes them off and throws them somewhere and he doesn't care to find out where their destination is. He turns on the cold water. It will stop the stickiness. Gum gets very hard in water. Not like that. Sick-o. He paces slightly and minds the door, shutting it before making the sticky thing sticking to his thigh _stop sticking. _

The bath finally fills to the halfway mark and he shuts off the water before instantly slipping into the cold. It shocks him and he squeaks at the cold, but he ignores the discomfort and lays back. His flesh begins to harden a bit. He closes his eyes and releases a sigh.

"Hey, wad-for-brains," a deep voice says. Bonnibeau's eyes widen and he looks about to have his eyes land on the vampire standing beside his bathtub.

"Marshall... wad-for-brains? You really just said that?" he asks. Another hallucination. Yay.

He never meant to say any of those bad things. He never meant to tell him to mind his manner, that he was a jerk, that he should leave. He always wishes he'd said goodbye.

These thoughts are getting to be a problem, consuming his brain like the plague.

"Yep," Marshall replies smugly, just as he really would. He smirks and steps a little closer to the tub. The figment's hands are shoved in his pockets, his eyes are lidded and his posture is bad. He looks chill, because why wouldn't he? He is Marshall Lee the Imaginary Friend. "Still missing me, then? Still wishing you could've just accepted me for who I am instead of trying to make me into another well-mannered ass like you?"

Bonnibeau bites at his bottom lip. It hurts to hear that voice, real or not. He wishes the delusions would all just go away. They only exist to remind him of all the bad he's done. "I never wanted you to be like me, Marshall! I just wanted you to have a little decency."

Imaginary Marshall scoffs, scowling. "Just face it, Bonni! We were never meant to be friends. I've always been your problem! If it hadn't ended then, it would've ended later. It was inevitable."

"But, Marshall! I loved you, okay? I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I regret it all the time. To have you back, I'd do anything. Why'd you leave? How could you leave me?"

Imaginary Marshall has faded into a blur of teary pink bathroom tile. Bonnibeau breaks down there. They'd fought thousands of times before. Why did that have to be the last? Bonnibeau would kill for just another shouted insult, for another broken vase, just as long as Marshall could be there, safe, instead of somewhere, alone.

All the things

_[I love you]_

that never got said. They haunt him. His dreams, his reality.

When Bonnibeau stops crying, he gets out of the tub and pulls on an old band tee shirt. It's black and it smells like sentiment and memories and _love. _He sniffles and dry sobs and climbs into bed and closes his eyes and he sleeps.

_I'm just your problem. I'm just your pro~blem. _

**First person or third person? Present or past tense? Tell me what you think in reviews and thank you for reading, faving, following and REVIEWING! I love you all! (as bros) **


End file.
